el espejo del alma
by Alister Winchester
Summary: Sam despierta en un lugar desconocido del que no puede salir y del que descubre que no es un sitio normal donde solo esta ella
1. El espejo del alma

**Hola soy Alister Winchester y te apuesto la agujeta de mi bota derecha a que estás leyendo esto **

**Yo soy más apegado al género de lo sobrenatural, extraño y muchas veces fantástico pero lo que en realidad a mi me agrada es que una historia (fic) que te hagan pensar y que tú mismo saques tus conjeturas (claro yo les doy fin a todas) pero también el final está a lo que tu creas no a lo que esta escrito **

**Y ahora mismo has de estarte diciendo (a mí que carajo me importa)**

**Solo tenía que decirlo en realidad no es parte de la historia, bueno si pero… mejor empiezo **

**S= Sam **

**El espejo del alma**

S: y desperté, el sonido del aire en mis oídos me despertó, ¿pero dónde estaba?

S: hola…. Hola….hola (el eco se repetía y el sonido no chocaba con nada)

S: eso es nuevo

El Lugar donde se encontraba era grande, tan oscuro para no percibir ninguna estrella pero tan iluminado como para ver la palma de su mano.

S: genial, ahora dónde estoy? No recuerdo nada de como llegue aquí o donde es aquí

Sam trato de levantarse del suelo, al hacer eso noto lo que hasta este momento era lo más extraño, no tenía ropa, su cuerpo estaba completamente al natural ni siquiera sus pulseras o un calcetín,

S: queeeee? Donde esta mi ropa? (decía mientras con sus manos se trataba de cubrir)

Pero en el momento noto que no había necesidad de eso, no había nadie a kilómetros así que su preocupación desapareció en unos instantes, Sam volvió a recostarse en el suelo y poniendo las manos en su cabeza trato de recordar como inicio aquel día, si lograba recordarlo tal vez también recordaría como salir o regresar a casa

Sam: (con las manos sobre su cara) veamos, el día inicio normalmente, Carly había decidido irse a vivir con su padre y yo tenía que hacer algo para despedirme de ella de una manera genial, tome la moto y Salí para su departamento (Sam cedió cuenta entonces y golpeo ligeramente su frente con la palma de su mano) no, eso fue hace dos años, que es lo que paso hoy,

Sam volvió a tratar de recordar lo que había pasado, en este recuerdo estaban ella y Freddie en el estacionamiento de la escuela

S: sabes que puedo llevarte no me molesta

F: Sam ya han pasado más de 2 años desde que Carly se fue, no es necesario que sigas fingiendo que te agrado

S: enserio crees eso? Como quieras Benson solo intentaba ser amable de vez en cuando con un amigo aunque creo que la amistad va en un solo sentido

F: Sam espera, en realidad me consideras un amigo?

S: a veces cuando te comportas como un hombre

F: Carly me beso antes de irse

S: que?

F: Carly me beso antes de irse, yo no le respondí pero tampoco me aleje de ella cuando me besaba

Sam no podía esconder su sorpresa, pero que más le daba a ella, Carly podía besar a quien ella quisiera, pero la pregunta seguía allí, porque a Freddie y porque tenía que enterarse por Freddie

S: tú y Carly pueden hacer lo que quieran, ya son mayores de edad y no tienen que rendirle cuentas a nadie, mucho menos a mi

F: pero tú fuiste mi novia, pensé que deberías

S: pues pensaste mal Benson, no es de mi importancia y mucho menos tienes que pedirme permiso para nada

F: pero Sam

S: por mi puedes besar a Carly o a Melanie da lo mismo

Sam: no, tampoco eso sucedió hace meses, que me pasa porque no puedo poner en orden mis ideas,

Veamos, hoy me levante muy temprano aunque es domingo porque? Porque lo hice?

O si una llamada,

Sam estaba recostada en su cuarto (el cual por primera vez no parecía un caos) su celular sonaba, ya era la tercera vez que alguien trataba de comunicarse, Sam tenía los ojos abiertos y el celular en sus manos, una tonada, la preferida de una vieja ex amiga sonaba o más bien dicho le taladraba los oídos, pensó en lanzar el celular por la ventana pero decidió mejor salir a donde, no importaba jamás importaba lo que ella hacía, no le importaba a nadie y si así era que más daba donde estuviera

S: que mala eres Carly, sabes que los domingos me levanto tarde, pero que podía esperar de la más ingrata persona que pude conocer

Sam caminaba a la salida cuando un ruido atrajo su atención, era su madre quien dormía en el sillón y sostenía una botella mientras la TV solo mostraba estática

Pam: Saldrás tan temprano Pockett?

S: si no puedo dormir

Pam se levantó del sillón y camino hasta la cocina, tomo una bolsa de papas y bebió un sorbo de la botella que llevaba

Pam: otra vez la pesadilla de la sopa y el monstruo?

S: no eso ya lo supere, ahora mis problemas tienen nombre y apellidos

Pam: en eso no te puedo ayudar, quieres un trago (Pam ofreció su bebida a su hija)

Sam tomo la botella y le dio un trago profundo, después corrió al lavamanos y escupió todo

S: qué demonios es esto? Gasolina ?

Pam: es whisky reposado de hace dos años

S: deberías beber otra cosa, esa porquería va agujerearte hasta el alma

Pam noto que lo que acababa de hacer era un error, así que decidió mejor cambiar de tema

Pam: y a donde saldrás tan temprano?

S: por allí no se aun a donde iré, pero de regreso comprare los víveres de la semana, necesitas algo en especial? No se medias, una pomada (con sarcasmo) una botella de whisky de mas de 3 dólares

Pam: basta, desde cuando un Pockett paga todo lo que toma de una tienda

S: desde que tengo una beca deportiva, desde que pasaste 6 meses en una celda y a mi me mandaran a la misma celda que a mi madre por 2 semanas todo por robar un grasito y desde….

Pam: desde que tú eres la madre y yo la hija

S: no… no quise decir eso…. Solo que

Pam: es cierto, Sam no soy una buena madre, ahora debería estar sobria y tendría que darte un consejo para resolver tus problemas pero mírame en vez de eso estoy aquí en la cocina dándote de beber whisky, no deberían haberme permitido ser madre

Sam se acercó a su madre y lo único que pudo hacer para levantarle el ánimo fue darle un ligero golpe en el hombro

S: vamos deja ya la comedia Pockett, Melanie llegara mañana y tienes que estar sobria para su llegada, así que comienza a beber café

Sam salió de casa y subió a su moto antes de irse su madre salió tras ella con una enorme taza de café y le lanzo su chamarra de cuero

Pam: abrígate Pockett es casi de madrugada hace frio

En ese momento Sam abrió los ojos impactada

S: si mi madre me dio mi chamarra de cuero, ahora lo recuerdo traía puesto unos jeans oscuros, una playera larga, mis guantes para la moto y mi chamarra de cuero

Y mientras Sam recordaba toda su ropa, esta se materializaba sobre ella, hasta quedar igual como recordaba que se veía

S: qué demonios….. Mi ropa, pero como

Sam escucho un estruendo detrás suyo y al mirar hacia tras un muro de hielo reflejante se había formado frente a ella, Sam se miró por unos segundos pero la imagen que se reflejaba no era ella o al menos no era exactamente ella

S: esa soy yo? No, no lo soy, mi cabello es aún más largo y hacen falta mis cicatrices de la moto

Y como si fuese un truco, su cabello creció y las marcas en su frente aparecieron hasta que ella quedo conforme con su reflejo, quizás era un truco, quizás solo un mal sueño, o ambas a la vez

S: soy yo ahora soy yo, que clase de truco es este

Sam intento tocar su reflejo en aquel muro, pero en el segundo de tocarlo el muro se rompió y los pedazos reflejantes envolvieron a Sam cada uno mostraba una escena diferente de su memoria o eso creía

**Griffin y Freddie peleando **

**Gibby corriendo hacia ella, saltando por las llamas **

**Freddie llorando, con una cortada en la cara**

**Una enfermera que le decía, lo siento cariño tuve que hacerlo, estabas llorando **

**Y Marissa abrasándola, mientras Sam podía sentir como unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas **

S: que fue eso?

Tu vida, lo que es, lo que fue y lo que puede o no ser

Sam voltio rápidamente para buscar de quien era esa voz, era un niño de quizá años de pelo negro como la noche y ojos igual de oscuros vestido igual a Sam pero de forma masculina

S: quién eres?

No me recuerdas? Hasta hace poco tu y yo éramos uno mismo y herimos felices con eso

Continuara

**Siguiente no habrá paz para los malditos **

**Sin mas que decir **

**Soy Alister Winchester y te recuerdo que si no tienes cicatrices de la bicicleta, no tuviste infancia o bicicleta **

**Pórtense mal **

**Cuídense bien **

**Y sonríe (tus enemigos odian que verte sonreír) **


	2. tu estas sola, tu no estas sola

**Hola, soy Alister Winchester y te apuesto mi carro imaginario a que en este momento estás viendo la pantalla de la pc **

**S= Sam **

**Tu **(no) **estas sola **

**Tu estas sola, tu no estas sola **

S: eres parte de mí? Eres mi hijo?

No, es enserio no lo soy

S: como sea, donde estamos?

Aun no lo sabes?

S: es obvio que no

No sé dónde estamos, pero sé que este lugar es extenso

S: eso no ayuda, sabes dónde puedo encontrar un teléfono?

No, aquí no hay nada parecido a eso

S: qué? Niño puedes decirme algo que me ayude en vez de burlarte de mi

Pero ninguna respuesta se escuchó, y cuando Sam busco de nuevo al niño este no ya estaba, miro alrededor pero no había nadie y sin más que poder hacer Sam comenzó a caminar

Sam camino quizás por dos días, pero nada, no hay nada en este extenso lugar, era muy raro…. Y Sam no era conocido por su patencia así que de nuevo se tiro en el suelo y trato de recordar algo

S: veamos después de salir que hice?

La mañana era la peor enemiga de mis domingos, todo estaba cerrado y peor aún no había nada para comer, Sam estaba vagando por las calles sin rumbo fijo, tenía que hablar con alguien pero no con Carly que ahora era su enemiga declarada, Freddie… no con él no….no podría Ni siquiera estaríamos agosto, quien más quedaba… Gibby si aquel adolecente gordito que seguía siendo ocurrente y real como hace años

S: demonios hace frio aquí…. Espera frio?

Sam se levantó y miro a su alrededor, todo estaba rodeado de nieve, y cercas de ella se encontraba un árbol, una banca de parque y enfrente de todo eso un arroyo.

S: no es posible

Sam camino y mientras más se acercaba al árbol podía notar como todo le parecía más grande

S: que está pasando? (su voz había cambiado era más débil y infantil)

Sam corrió al arroyo y al mirar el reflejo en el agua no era ella….. Otra vez o quizás si lo era

S: soy yo? Sí, yo era así pero cuando tenía 8 años,

Un espejo líquido salió del arroyo y mostraba el reflejo de una niña, de cabello negro ojos azules y una chamarra café que simulaba un oso de peluche

S: osito…. traigo de nuevo puesto a mi osito

El recuerdo en la memoria de Sam se disparó, ese lugar no era un simple arroyo junto al árbol, no para ella, ese era un recuerdo muy viejo pero que ella jamás quiso olvidar, la chamarra en forma de oso no era de ella era de Melania y ese recuerdo estaba muy lejos de ser feliz

Ese lugar era donde ella y Melanie habían llegado después de que su madre las extraviara y esta era la primera vez por eso lo recordaba tan bien, dos niñas idénticas, lo único que las diferenciaba era su chamarra, una chamarra gris que simulaba un lobo, pertenecía a Sam y la otra que simulaba un oso era de Melanie

Sam: ya Melanie no llores, mama solo fue a comprar carne seca, seguro regresara en cualquier momento

Desde pequeña Sam había sido la fuerte, Melanie era la inteligente y también la débil, pero cuando eres así de pequeño no importa que tanta fuerza tengas o el nivel intelectual, no puedes sobrevivir mucho sin un adulto

Melanie: Sam tengo hambre

Sam: tranquila, mama regresara en cualquier momento

Sam no estaba segura de lo que decía, pero de nada serbia asustar a su hermana y tampoco podía pensar en algo ya que también tenía hambre

Ambas estuvieron sentadas en aquella banca por horas y cuando la noche comenzó a caer el frio se volvía mas extremo

Sam: levántate, nos vamos

Melanie: a dónde?

Sam: aquella tienda, seguro hay comida dentro

Melanie: pero no tenemos dinero

Sam: entraremos y comeremos dentro, así también evitaremos el frio

El plan era simple, como tonto pero que se podía esperar de dos pequeñas niñas que estaban solas por su cuenta por primera vez.

Ambas entraron a la tienda y cada uno entro a un pasillo diferente y sin poder controlar el hambre que tenían comenzaron a tomar y comer lo que tuviesen cercas, pero no duraría mucho el dueño de la tienda encontró a Melanie comiendo sentada en el suelo y en el momento que iba a tomarla de la mano, Sam salto por detrás tirando al hombre y corriendo con su hermana a la salida, pero antes de salir el hombre pudo atrapar a Sam, quien solo pudo quitarse la chamarra y salir corriendo de aquel lugar

Volvieron al mismo lugar (a donde más podrían ir) y ahora no sabían que más hacer, no sabían dónde estaba su casa y mucho menos para donde caminar, Sam se dejó caer en la banca temblando sin control, Melanie se sentó junto a ella y la abraso

S: recuerdo eso, pero que paso mas adelante?

Te dormiste le contesto aquel pequeño niño que ahora era de su misma edad y estaba frente a ella vestido con la misma chamarra que Sam

S: cómo es que lo sabes?

Aun no me recuerdas verdad

S: porque debería de recordarte? No conocí a nadie como tu en mi vida

Claro que lo insiste, quieres que termine la historia por ti?

Después de perder tu chamarra para poder huir, no podíamos hacer nada más el frio nos tenía casi paralizados, nos quedamos dormidos en la banca y Melanie a nuestro lado, ella se preocupó al ver que no dejábamos de temblar y nos puso su chamarra, fue hasta la mañana siguiente que una patrulla nos encontró a ambas durmiendo como indigentes, mama no tardaría en llegar pues la policía también estaba buscando a dos niñas desaparecidas

La ambulancia también llego y mama se acercó a nosotros

Pam: (suspirando) haaaaa mi pequeña niña no te preocupes mama está aquí, no te preocupes por Sam fue un descuido que perdiera su chamarra y se enfermó por ello, iremos a visitarla al hospital y después mami te llevara a casa a tomar chocolate caliente

Pero ambas sabemos que eso no termino así.

Sam: yo soy Sam

En aquel momento la mirada de nuestra madre cambio y su mano derecha encontró violentamente nuestra mejilla, después de gritos y de imprudentes insultos, nos dejo al cargo de un policía para llevarnos a casa mientras ella no volvería por tres días mas hasta que Melanie estuviese recuperada

S: eso es, yo odie a mama por hacer eso, y me odie a mi misma por no poder hacer nada así que

Me creaste

Sam: yo soy un reflejo masculino de ti misma

S: ahora lo recuerdo, me corte el pelo y lo teñí de negro, jamás volvería a ser la débil niña que no era más que la gemela imperfecta

Sam: así es

Aquel espejo de agua que había aparecido envolvió a ambas partes y cuando se disipo Sam había vuelto a su forma original, su pelo, su ropa pero con la única diferencia que ahora recordaba toda su infancia, sin pausas o lagunas toda esa parte estaba completa

S: esto si que es extraño

Sam no encontró una explicación, y para tranquilizarse se sentó de nuevo en la banca

S: desearía tener un cigarrillo, sé que lo deje pero ahora no sería malo regresar al vicio

Sam abrió los ojos y esta vez se encontraba en Licuados locos, sentada sola mientras T-Bo le gritaba

**Ok esto tal vez sea un poco de relleno, es que mi novia me conto esta mini historia y quise adaptar partes de ella porque me gusto.**

**Así que no me juzguen todos hemos hecho algo por el estilo**

**Soy Alister wínchester y te recuerdo que si no empujaste a tu amigo por las escaleras no eres en realidad su amigo **

**Pórtense mal **

**Cuídense bien **

**Y sonrían (sus enemigos odian verlos sonreír)**


	3. Y despues la nada

**Hola, Soy Alister Winchester y te apuesto el palito de una paleta a que tú también respiras **

**Jaja, me equivoque anteriormente les dije que el titulo era no habrá paz para los malditos, pero ese es más adelante perdonen **

**Y Después la nada**

S: que dijiste? ¿T-Bo? En realidad eres tú

T-Bo: claro que soy yo, apaga tu cigarrillo o vete, molestas a los clientes con tu humo

Sam se levantó y miro a su alrededor todo estaba allí

S: regrese….. T-Bo donde está mi moto?

T-Bo: donde siempre la dejas… en el callejón, estas bien niña

S: no molestes, tengo cosas que hacer

Sam salió y fue al callejo, su moto estaba allí intacta se acercó a ella y se miró en uno de los espejos

S: todo está en su lugar, no pasa nada (se decía así misma para calmarse)

Tomo su celular y miro la hora, el reloj marcaba las 3:26 pm y tres llamadas de Carly

S: regrese, todo está bien, ahora recuerdo Salí a buscar a Gibby pero no estaba en su casa tampoco en su trabajo y no estaba en licuados locos

Los pensamientos de Sam fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que venia del otro extremo del callejón, era una pelea y por lo que se escuchaba bastante desigual, lo cual no era de su importancia hasta ver que quien era golpeado era Gibby, ver eso la hizo reaccionar con violencia

Eran tres contra uno, los matones eran bien conocidos por su vestimenta pero solo eran perdedores de la banda de Griffin, así que Sam pudo con ellos Fácilmente, tomo impulso desde el otro lado del callejón, llego con un golpe de codo a la cara de uno de ellos y con el que estaba de frente fue más fácil un puñetazo en el rostro a la altura de los ojos y con eso quedo fuera de combate, Sam tenía algo especial para el que estaba encima de Gibby golpeándolo, saco la navaja que guardaba en su chamarra y la puso en el cuello de su siguiente contrincante

S: levántate y camina hacia enfrente, si tratas de hacer cualquier estupidez veras que tan roja es tu sangra

Sin más que poder hacer el mantoncillo se levantó y camino dos pasos hacia enfrente y dio media vuelta

Pockett tienes agallas no lo niego, venir al territorio enemigo sola a plena luz del día

S: Gibby estas bien?

Gibby: si, eso creo

S: porque lo golpeaban?

Griffin lo ordeno, ya sabes lo que Griffin desea se cumple en su territorio

S: este no es su territorio

Toda la ciudad es territorio de Griffin y tú deberías estar aterrada, después de terminar con tus amigos será tu turno

S: así? Dile a tu jefe que no le temo, sabe dónde encontrarme y si quiere otra paliza como la del mes pasado que traiga a su novia

S: Gibby vámonos

Gibby: espera Sam, tenemos que regresar

S: Gibby tenemos que irnos de aquí podrían venir mas

Gibby: tenemos que regresar

S: porque?

Gibby: Freddie, él está peleándose con Griffin

Peleando? Querrás decir que Griffin lo está moliendo a golpes

Sam cerro la navaja y la guardo después tomo a Gibby del hombro y se fueron a buscar a Freddie

**En otro lado no muy lejos de Sam**

Había una pelea a la mitad de una avenida la cual estaba cerrada, las motos impedían el paso por ambos carriles y una rueda de hombres encerraba a los dos peleadores, de un lado estaba Freddie mal herido y sangrado, del otro estaba Griffin igualmente herido pero en menor grado

Freddie: vamos Griffin aun puedo levantarme

Griffin: aun sigues de pie, me sorprendes pero eso no te ayudara

Freddie: que vas a hacer vas a matarme a palabras?

Griffin pateo a Freddie en el estomago

Griffin: en realidad pensaba matarte a golpes

Griffin tomo a Freddie de la playera, lo levantó y con su navaja le hizo una cortada en la cara, justamente entre los ojos, Freddie se retorció pero no grito, no lloro ni siquiera trato de quitarse la sangre

Griffin: vamos, grita, llama a tu amiga…. hazlo

Freddie era fuerte y no se quebrantaría ante esta situación, lo había hecho antes pero ya no era el mismo, Sam lo había entrenado, ya tenía varias peleas anteriores no tan brutales como está pero no se quebraría si lo hacía Sam no se reiría de él y no se lo perdonaría

Griffin: vamos llámala

Griffin golpeo a Freddie en el estómago, después en la cara pero Freddie no se quebraba

Griffin: vamos tonto grita

Pero lo único que pudo hacer Freddie fue escupirle la cara a Griffin con saliva y sangre, después solo pudo decir algo en voz baja

Freddie: no… Sam

Griffin: ya es tarde para eso, este error te costara caro,

Griffin puso su navaja en la cara de Freddie y solo la movía de un lado al otro sobre su rostro al final paro bajo su ojo derecho

Griffin: si, te costara un ojo y pensar que lo único que tenías que hacer era llamar a tu noviecita Sam

Sam: que quieres? Griffin

Sam había llegado, y estaba atrás de Griffin con la navaja en su espalda

S: suéltalo Griffin, o hare tus años felices muy infelices

Griffin soltó a Freddie quien cayó al suelo sin poder siquiera levantarse, Griffin se dio media vuelta y la navaja de Sam estaba a la altura de su garganta

Griffin: así que has llegado, por la espalda que estrategia tan cobarde

S: cállate, suelta tu navaja y por tu bien aléjate de mi amigo

Griffin dejo caer su navaja pero después comenzó a reír,

S: de que te estas riendo?

Griffin: no has escuchado ese chiste, Mandy está detrás de ti

S: qué?

El sonido del seguro de una pistola sonó al lado del oído de Sam

Mandy: bájala Sam o te pondré una bala en la cabeza

**Hace un mes **

Fuera de la escuela, una gran multitud gritaba por la sangre de Freddie y Sam, ambos estaban en medio de todo el conflicto, una vez más Griffin y su banda había irrumpido en su escuela.

Ambos estaban heridos, pero había más heridos a sus pies, fue entonces cuando apareció Griffin

Griffin: baya así que aquí está la pareja más linda del campus

Freddie: púdrete Griffin

Sam: que quieres de nosotros?

Griffin: su sangre

Freddie: porque

Sam: acaso importa?

Siguieron peleando por unos minutos hasta que la policía llego, todos huyeron, Sam y Freddie persiguieron a Griffin hasta el estacionamiento

Sam: vamos, acabemos con esto aquí y ahora

Pero antes de darse cuenta Mandy estaba al lado de Griffin apuntándoles con un arma

Griffin: allí está mi cisne, linda recuerdas a tus viejos amigos de Icarly, bien mátalos

Sam: Griffin eres un idiota y para elegir novia lo eres aún más esa pistola tiene el seguro puesto

Sam corrió lo más rápido que pudo y con toda su fuerza golpea a Mandy en el pecho tan fuerte que el retroceso la impacto en la pared noqueándola, Freddie hizo lo mismo noqueo a Griffin con su laptop y después Sam registro a Griffin y le quito las llaves de su moto,

Freddie: que haces tenemos que irnos

Sam: es cierto pero esta vez cada quien por su cuenta, toma la moto de Griffin, después arreglaremos el papeleo poro ahora ya tienes ruedas Benson

**En este maldito momento **

Mandy: dije que la sueltes Sam, el arma está cargada y ahora no tiene el seguro puesto

Sam cerro su navaja y la guardo

S: valla Mandy creía que eras un pato no una zorra, quita eso de mi vista antes de que te lastimes con ella, Freddie puedes levantarte?

Freddie: si eso creo, no hay problema

Pero en realidad a Freddie le costaba trabajo hasta respirar y no faltaba mucho paraqué se desmayara

Sam: Gibby, ayuda a Freddie, nos vamos de aquí

Gibby tomo del hombro a Freddie y estaba a punto de salir de aquel infierno cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados,

Gibby: haa. Sam tienes algún plan?

Freddie: déjenme aquí, Griffin quiere mi sangre no la de ustedes

Sam: cállate Benson, déjame pensar

Parecía que Sam aria lo impensable para sacar de allí a sus amigos

Freddie: no Sam no lo vale, tú y Gibby pueden irse

Gibby: no, estamos aquí juntos

El espacio se volvía cada vez más pequeño y Sam sabía que de esta no podrían salir bien librados

Sam pensaba en cualquier posibilidad pero una idea tras otra fallaría, podría salir de allí si estuviera sola, o tal vez muy mal herida si solo estuviera Gibby con ella, pero tenían a Freddie, no podrían salir con el tan lastimado

Muévanse quieren, déjenme pasar, decía alguien con una voz molesta que los tres amigos conocían

Como si las cosas no estuvieran mal Nevel había llegado

Nevel: exijo hablar con quien esté a cargo aquí

Griffin: ese soy yo, que quieres voz de flauta

Nevel: a esos tres, se irán con migo ¿entiendes?

Griffin: enserio? No veo como puedas sacarlos de aquí

Nevel: estúpida neandertal, no vez lo que es mas que obvio, no vendría aquí solo

Como siempre, Nevel traía a sus dos guardaespaldas, los cuales lo escoltaron hasta quedar frente a Griffin

Nevel: me los llevare

Griffin: quiero ver que lo intentes

Toda la banda de Griffin empuño un arma, Nevel era muchas cosas pero no idiota y suicida

Nevel: amigo soy un negociador así que negociemos, ellos tienen algo que quiero y yo tengo algo que tu quieres

Griffin: que podría querer yo de ti?

Uno de los guardaespaldas de Nevel bajo una caja grande del auto de Nevel y la puso frente a Griffin

Griffin: que es esto

Nevel: mira por ti mismo

Mandy: si intentas cualquier cosa Nevel no saldrás vivo de aquí lo entiendes verdad

Nevel: comprendo el riesgo pero sé que no estoy en peligro, pero Griffin, si yo fuera tu no abriría toda la caja, no querrás que todos vean el contenido

Griffin se acercó y abrió la caja para él y Mandy, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, eran piguibabys,

Nevel: son de la primera edición y es la colección completa de los 20 originales

Griffin: Wow imposible, valen una fortuna

Nevel: son tuyos si ganas la carrera

Griffin: que carrera?

Nevel: tu contra Sam, el ganador se lo lleva todo

Griffin: a que te refieres con todo?

Nevel: que te parece este trato, ganes o pierdas te quedas con todo lo de la caja y yo me llevare a esos tres tontos,

Griffin: pero eso no tiene sentido, paraqué entonces una carrera?

Nevel: por las motos, si Sam gana me quedare con las motos de todos los miembros de tu banda

Griffin: que hay si pierde?

Nevel: te quedaras con Freddie

Sam: no hay trato

Griffin: no estás en posición de negociar Rubia

Nevel: así que, que dices cerramos el trato?

Griffin: tienes un trato

Ambos se dieron la mano y tomaron caminos diferentes, Nevel fue a donde estaba Sam y Griffin con Mandy hacia su moto

Griffin: Mandy pase lo que pase, no dejes que Sam cruce la línea de meta, si es necesario mátala

Mandy: entendido

Nevel: prepárate, quiero esas motos y quiero ICarly

Sam: ICarly? Llegas tarde ese sitio Web fue eliminado hace tiempo

Nevel: no mientas Sam, aún está en la red, aún tiene mantenimiento cada semana y quiero el URL

Gibby: te lo entregare, si nos sacas de aquí

Nevel: tu y Sam saldrán, pero no puedo prometer nada de Freddie, eso depende de Sam

Sam: eres un maldito, no debiste de apostar la vida de Freddie

Nevel: eso ya no importa, por favor señores traigan la moto de la señorita

Sam no tenía otra opción, tendría que ganar la carrera para que todos pudieran irse de allí con vida

Las reglas eran simples, correr lo más rápido que pudieran y llegar al tercer semáforo y de regreso el primero en llegar seria el ganador,

Sam y Griffin estaban en la línea de salida, los pensamientos de Sam aun eran de preocupación, Griffin no aceptaría la derrota tan fácil y Nevel no se conformaría con el URL, algo más buscaba

Mandy se paró frente a ellos dos mostrando un pañuelo y anunciando la salida, ambos salieron a toda marcha, pero la moto de Sam estaba diseñada para correr, ella misma la había acondicionado para eso,

Sam corría tan veloz que ni siquiera en el retrovisor podía ver a Griffin, y al llegar al tercer semáforo intento una de las maniobras más letales (la vuelta fantasma) aquella que consistía en no frenar y girar la moto en una U casi de forma suicida, apenas apartando el cuerpo del conductor unos centímetros del suelo, si podría hacer eso sin duda alguna ganaría, así que se inclinó y haciendo uso de todo su valor derrapo la llanta trasera, al instante sintió como su rostro estaba alejado del asfalto por solo el casco y unos pocos centímetros perdió el control por un segundo subiendo a la acera, pero siguió y cuando por fin pudo levantar la mirada, Griffin apenas estaba llegando a los semáforos, así que Sam acelero todo lo que pudo para literalmente volar de regreso a la meta

Pero en la meta estaba Mandy y al ver a Sam acercarse a toda velocidad saco su arma y le apunto sonreía al ver más cercas a Sam

Freddie: primero tendrás que matarme a mí

Freddie se puso frente al arma de Mandy con los brazos extendidos, mientras que Gibby se lanzaba sobre ella y la tiraba al suelo

Sam: mientras corría a la meta vi a Freddie y Gibby parados en medio de la carretera sometiendo a Mandy, pase a toda velocidad al lado de ellos, vi la cortada en la cara de Freddie, a Gibby en el suelo y unos cuantos segundos después vi a Nevel diciéndome adiós con una sola mano, el triunfo era mío, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que había caído en la trampa, desde el inicio no se trataba de Freddie o de ICarly,

Los frenos no respondían estaba corriendo a toda velocidad y no tenía frenos, el cruce de la siguiente avenida se acercaba, sin más que poder hacer esquive los carros con gran destreza y de una forma milagrosa, pero de nada sirvió era una calle de doble sentido y un auto deportivo termino impactándome de frente,

Volé por una fracción de segundo, mi casco se había partido como si de un cascaron de huevo se tratara y los vidrios rotos que me acompañaban mostraban mi rostro lleno de miedo y dolor mientras se incrustaban en mi cuerpo

Sam estaba de pie, en el mismo lugar que antes, parpadeo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo momento que dos gotas de sangre rodaban por toda su cara dejando un rastro que seguía fluyendo de una manera constante, Sam no pudo sostener más su dolor, callo de rodillas al suelo mientras escuchaba como sus huesos se iban rompiendo uno a uno

**Sam: me mate….. no puede ser es.. est.. ( trago saliva) estoy muerta **

**Continuara **

**Hasta aquí porque tengo que hacer tarea jijiji que mal,**

**Soy Alister wínchester y te recuerdo que si no le dijiste a tu hermanito (o hermanita) que era adoptado de pequeño no tuviste infancia o tu eras el mas pequeño (trauma personal)**

**Pórtense mal**

**Cuídense bien **

**Y sonrían (sus enemigos odian verlos sonreír) **


	4. Es hora de recordar

**Hola soy Alister wínchester y te apuesto un una cuchara que cuando duermes tienes los ojos cerrados **

**Lo primero es una disculpa**

**Me he tardado porque la tarea esta mu cabrooooooooooo me cuesta mucho terminarla**

**Tratare de publicar todas las noches pero quizás algunas no pueda **

**Sin mas que decir **

**S= Sam**

**C= Carly **

**LM = la muerte **

**Es hora de recordar **

Sam estaba en shock se había estrellado contra un carro y ahora solo le quedaba esperar la muerte, en aquel lugar sin luz, en aquella tierra olvidada, el lugar que ahora ella podía llamar su tumba

Solo repetía una y otra vez **estoy muerta, estoy muerta, estoy** **muerta ** sin siquiera poder pensar en otra cosa, no notaba que había regresado a aquel lugar lúgubre, ni siquiera notaba que esta vez no estaba sola

Carly estaba parada a su lado mirando como su amiga caía en la locura y el dolor

C: Sam tranquila ya paso

S: estoy muerta, estoy muerta, estoy muerta

C: Sam, respira y escúchame

S: estoy muerta, estoy muerta, estoy muerta

C: bien entonces será por las malas verdad?

Carly se sentó junto a Sam y puso la cabeza de ella en sus piernas, saco un libro de su chamarra apunto unas cosas y después comenzó a acariciar su pelo mientras le decía

C: Sam todo estará bien. Todo estará bien

S: estoy muerta, estoy muerta, estoy muerta

Ambas siguieron con sus respectivos diálogos por la concepción de tiempo que para nosotros serian 28 días, 28 días en los que Carly y Sam estuvieron si hacer otra acción.

Después de eso por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sam no repitió su dialogo y Carly al percatarse de eso también callo

C: Sam como estas?

S: muerta, como quieres que este?

C: no Sam, no estas muerta aun no

S: como que aún no?

Carly se levantó recostando ligeramente a Sam en el suelo, después dio unos pasaos alejándose de ella y cambio, la forma que Sam conocía como Carly dejo de ser tal, para der paso a un hombre, tenía los rasgos parecidos a Freddie, pero más lúgubre y claro esta mucho mayor

S: quien eres tu?

Soy la muerte, para ser más exacta tu muerte

S: mi muerte? que acaso debo de sentirme alagada por tener una muerte personal?

LM: en realidad hay una muerte asignada a cada ser humano, yo soy tu muerte que te sigue, como la que sigue a Carly o a Freddie todas dirigidas por la muerte claro la muerte con M mayúscula

S: si, si muy interesante, como es que antes eras Carly?

LM: estas entrando en mi mundo, así que puedo hacer que creas que soy Carly, Freddie, Gibby, tu madre incluso puedo verme como tú misma

S: basta, que quieres de mí?

LM: lo que yo quiera ni importa, estoy aquí por ti, solo para ti y cuando me valla tendrás que acompañarme

S: y si no quiero?

LM: no puedo obligarte, pero créeme quedarte aquí no te gustara, cuando la noche total caiga aquí estarás sola por la eternidad, así que ven con migo, ya es tu hora

S: no, aún tengo cosas que hacer, deje a Freddie y Gibby en medio de un infierno, mi madre apenas puede mantenerse viva ella sola

LM: vamos Sam sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso? Sabrán vivir sin ti

Instintivamente Sam comenzó a caminar en lado contrario a donde estaba la muerte, pero de nada le serviría la muerte estaba siempre frente a ella

LM: a dónde quieres huir? En este lugar solo estamos tu y yo, y es una verdadera lástima que este lugar este en este estado tan deplorable,

S: dónde estamos?

LM: no lo reconoces? no te das una ligera idea de dónde es que estamos?

S: este lugar es un desierto de oscuridad, jamás lo olvidaría de haber estado antes en el

LM: pero ya estuviste, tenias 7 años, Melanie estaba a punto de caer de un árbol y tu fuiste a ayudarla

S: si, termine cayendo yo que con eso?

LM: estuviste a punto de morir, tanta sangre que perdiste, de verdad creí que no te salvarías, pero la sangre de tu madre te regreso a la vida, pero antes de eso estuviste aquí, encerrada en este mundo lo que ustedes llaman mente

S: un momento? Estamos dentro de mi cabeza?

LM: es una forma de decirlo

S: no quiero verte más, quiero que te alejes de mí y me dejes sola

LM: vamos Sam, por favor solo quiero ayudarte, ven con migo y te prometo que ya no habrá dolor

S: no me escuchaste elíjate

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Sam comenzó a correr, trato de esconderse pero la verdad era que no había lugar donde ocultarse, aunque la muerte si la había perdido de vista

LM: Vamos Sam dejémonos de estos juegos, solo pierdes el tiempo

S: porque no, al fin y al cabo es mi tiempo ¿no?

No había donde poder ocultarse, fue entonces que una figura conocida salió a su encuentro, era ella misma pero de 8 años

S: soy yo, espera niña que esta pasando aquí?

Sam: sígueme

Sam siguió a su versión joven hasta una puerta

S: que es esto?

Sam: vete, él no te encontrara allí

Sam no entendía lo que sucedía, pero era mejor seguirse así misma que esperar que la muerte la alcanzara,

Al cruzar la puerta estaba dentro del apartamento de Carly y ella estaba frente suyo

C: me estas escuchado Sam

S: qué?

C: dije que tienes que disculparte con Freddie por haber…. ¿espera porque estas así de grande?

Sam estaba en el departamento de Carly pero cuando Carly tenía 14 años así que no era de sorprenderse por su reacción al ver a una Sam de 22 años frente a ella

S: que pasa aquí? Creía que este lugar estaba vacío y solitario

C: vacío? Tu y Freddie pasan mas tiempo aquí que en sus casa, nunca esta vacío

S: la muerte dijo que estábamos dentro de mi cerebro, así que hay que buscar la forma de despertarme

C: Sam ahora si me preocupaste, que pasa te comportas más rara que Spencer

S: ¡Spencer! Eso es, el me ayudara, Carly donde esta Spencer?

C: haaaaaa, salió a comprar unos materiales para el carro alegórico que le pidieron para el festival del día del panadero

S: que? apenas será el día del panadero, rayos entonces aun no estalla su carro

C: aun no estalla? A que te refieres

S: entonces aun no nos cuenta la historia cuando casi muere

C: morir? Sam volviste a comer esos tacos de hongos que venden fuera de la estación central?

S: claro que no, es… complicado y necesito ayuda, mi yo menor me ayudo a llegar aquí pasando por una puerta, quizás sea así

C: que?

S: Carly te diré esto solo una vez, ponme atención y sobretodo no te vayas a asustar, ¿entiendes?

C: no mucho pero tratare de hacerlo

S: hace no se, quizás días quizás horas o tal vez no lose hace mucho tiempo, tuve un accidente

C: accidente? Por dios estas bien?

S: no, al parecer no lo estoy, un carro se estrelló de frente muestras iba en moto

C: basta, como broma se te pasó la mano, no es gracioso

S: nunca lo fue, pero es cierto, en el mundo real quizás este punto de morir

C: el mundo real? Este es el mundo real Sam

S: no lo es, Carly entiende me muero y necesito salir de aquí pero aún no sé cómo,

C: si lo que estás diciendo es verdad, como es que llegaste aquí?

S: eso es, entre por una puerta y llegue aquí, quizás si encuentro la puerta adecuada pueda salir de aquí

C: bien? Eso creo

S: vendrías con migo?

C: no estoy muy segura, pero donde es qué dices que iremos?

S: vamos Carly, necesito encontrar la salida y necesito a mi amiga

C: bien iré con tigo pero aun no estoy del todo convencida de adonde?

Sam camino a la puerta más cercana que era la puerta del ascensor ambas entraron y… al abrir los ojos se encontraban en el departamento de Freddie, pero había algo extraño todo estaba como si viviera un adolecente no una madre y su hijo

S: espera, recuerdo esto

Freddie estaba enfrente de Sam con una copa de vino en la mano

Freddie: me dejaras toda la noche con la copa en la mano?

S: aunque no la tomara sé que la seguirías sosteniendo toda la noche por mí

C: espera ese es Freddie, que paso con su departamento, porque se ven tan grandes? Y porque están tomando vino?

Freddie: hay que aceptarlo, las fiestas de Gibby son más de lo que podemos soportar

S: es verdad, ese gordito sabe cómo hacer una fiesta y estas seguro de que tu madre no volverá esta noche

Freddie: seguro, está buscando crema anti quemaduras de luna en los ángeles no regresara en unas semanas

S: Adoro cuando engañas a tu madre para poder quedarnos solos

Freddie: sabes, creo que ella ya lo sabe y es por eso que no pone objeciones a ir a buscar cosas que no existen

S: si es así dale las gracias de mi parte

C: espera tú y el son….

Sam: sip desde hace ya un año formalmente

C: eso es genial y yo que? hay algún chico guapo en mi futuro?

Sam: espera la parte que sigue no me la puedo perder

Freddie caminaba por el departamento mientras Sam asaltaba el refrigerador, pero al abrir la parte donde Freddie siempre esconde el jamón encontró una pequeña caja negra

S: que es esto?

Freddie quien estaba detrás suyo la tomo de la sin tuya y le dijo ábrelo

Sam abrió la caja y se encontró con un anillo

**FREDDIE: SAMANTHA POCKETT QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA**

Carly miraba la escena sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, parecía que un sueño irreal estaba pasando

S: si, si Freddie, si quiero, con toda el alma

Sam miraba la escena como Carly pero ella sentía un poco de dolor pues sabía como terminaba esa escena así que antes de otra cosa busco una puerta y se llevó casi a rastras a Carly quien quería seguir viendo a la pareja como si de una película se tratara, la puerta de la habitación de Freddie conducía a una habitación de hospital y en la cama estaba Spencer

C: Spencer, que es lo que te paso?

Spencer: ya sabes, cuando un motor estalla lastima a la gente que esta cercas

S: si lo lamento, pero necesito que me contestes unas preguntas

C: Sam… espera mi hermano apenas acaba de despertar

S: en realidad no es tu hermano y esto no es real

Spencer: de que estas hablando?

S: Spencer quiero que me repitas todo sobre esa experiencia con la muerte que tuviste

Spencer: no te he contado nada de eso aún, pero ahora que lo mencionas después de que el motor estallo creí que estaba muerto, llegue a un lugar muy raro

S: que es lo que viste

Spencer: que, que es lo que vi, vi una alfombra roja que iba hasta una luz brillante, también el departamento donde viví de pequeño

Carly: y que asiste?

Spencer: que, que hice? Quise irme, no voy a morir en un oxidante, que pasaría con ustedes

S: entonces viste eso?

Spencer: ahora que lo recuerdo vi varios recuerdos, es eso, lo que dice la gente que vez tu vida pasar frente a ti

S: recuerdos? Qué clase de recuerdos

Spencer: todos, los buenos los malos, los amargos y los felices, todos

S: y como es que saliste?

Spencer: evidentemente encontré la puerta de salida

S: cómo?

Spencer: atravesó de tu peor recuerdo, ese recuerdo que hace que llores como un niño y lo guardas en lo más profundo en tu mente pero no lo olvidas

S: genial, tengo miles de recuerdos así

Spencer: no Sam, solo tienes uno, ese recuerdo te carcome por dentro, te enfría el alma y te hiela la sangre, el mío fue la noche en la que papa y mama se separaron, la pelea fue tan fuerte y grande que jamás volví a ver a mama y lo peor fue que lo vi y escuche todo ese infierno duro tres horas

S: así que es a través de tu peor recuerdo

Spencer: es una puerta importante, a veces para obtener algo tienes que dar algo igual de valioso, en este caso tu humanidad es el precio

**Continuara**

**Sé que está demasiado corta y que me tarde demasiado **

**Sin más que decir **

**Soy Alister Winchester y te recuerdo que si nunca jugaste bajo la lluvia y que por eso te diera una gripe marca demonio no tuviste infancia **

**Cuídense bien **

**Pórtense mal **

**Y sonrían (sus enemigos odian verlos sonreír) **


	5. la oscuridad no tiene limites (PAPA)

**Hola soy Alister Winchester y te apuesto un cono de helado mordido a que tú también respiras**

**S= Sam**

**C= Carly **

**LM= la muerte **

**La oscuridad no tiene límites **

**(primer parte "papa") **

Sam quedo perpleja por la explicación que Spencer le dio de cómo es que salió de aquel coma, después de meditar un poco de cuál sería su recuerdo más terrible, tomo a Carly y salieron de la habitación en busca de una nueva puerta

C: y bien adonde iremos ahora?

S: al parecer a mi peor recuerdo

C: y cuál es ese 

S: yo que voy a saber, tengo una vida llena de malos recuerdos, podría decirte la mitad de ellos y llenaríamos 5 enciclopedias

C: Sam, basta debes tener un recuerdo que te duela mas que los demás

S: ya te he dicho que son miles, tardaría toda una eternidad en encontrar el correcto

C: crees que en esto nos pueda ayudar Freddie?

S: Freddie…. gracias por acortar la lista… demonios pensé que no tendría que preocuparme por eso o al menos no en un tiempo

Carly encontró la salida de emergencia y con desagrado Sam tuvo que abrirla, para regresar a esa noche en la que Freddie le propuso matrimonio pero al parecer el amor y el cariño se habían borrado de la vida de Freddie, Carly y Sam solo pudieron observar la escena en silencio mientras sucedía todo

Freddie: no puedo creer esto…. Sam… te odio

Sam: Freddie, quiero que me entiendas… yo….

Freddie: No Sam, Sabias que yo quería tener una vida feliz con tigo

Sam: y eso es lo que yo quiero, pero hijos no Freddie, no me pidas eso por favor no

Freddie: y cuando creías que era el momento perfecto para decírmelo

Sam: te lo estoy diciendo ahora

Freddie: solo porque te propuse matrimonio

Sam: Freddie quiero que me entiendas

Freddie: entender que Sam, que todo fue mentira, el que me dijeras que me amas, todas las veces que te llamaste a ti misma mama era una mentira más que decías, me odias tanto enserio?

Sam: no, no creas eso.. así no es como son las cosas

Freddie: enserio, y como son?

Sam: quiero ser feliz, tú me haces feliz y creí que yo te hacia feliz, porque cambiar eso, es que yo no soy lo suficiente mente buena para hacerte feliz?

Freddie: no te salvaras tan fácil, esa no es la verdad, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo me estas mintiendo y ahora en este momento tú me estas mintiendo

Sam: Freddie, por favor no me hagas esto, yo… nooooo…. Yo soy… yo…. todo dentro de mi es oscuridad…

Freddie: y eso que significa, Sam eres una buena persona, cambiaste y ahora no eres la misma persona que eras hace un año

Sam: mi oscuridad no tiene límites

Freddie: Sam, serias excelente madre y si ese no fuese el caso yo estaría contigo para ayudarte

Sam: no es así

Freddie tomo su suéter y camino a la puerta

Sam: que haces?

Freddie: me voy

Sam: esta es tu casa, me iré yo

Freddie: no, el primer principio de un caballero es nunca desproteger a su dama, rentare un departamento, mi auto está en el mismo lugar de siempre puedes tomarlo y toma lo que quieras del refrigerador solo no olvides cerrar la puerta cuando te marches otra vez

Sam: Freddie, quiero que entiendas que…

Freddie: No Sam, no destruyas el poco amor que me queda por ti, quizás que yo sea el que se marcha, pero tú eres la que me abandona, tu rompiste mis anhelos, me quitaste la alegría de una vida juntos, tú rompiste mi corazón

Carly y Sam presenciaban la escena sin poder siquiera pronunciar una palabra, en cuanto Sam reacciono después de que una lágrima se le escapara, tomo a Carly y busco la puerta más cercana y entraron por ella dejando atrás ese recuerdo

C: wow, eso fue bastante fuerte

S: olvídalo, tenemos una salida que encontrar

C: olvidarlo? Sam, porque no quieres hijos, es que acaso tú, ya sabes, tu cuerpo no…

S: estoy sana si a eso te refieres

C: momento dónde estamos? No reconozco este parque

S: es te parque es de los ángeles, antes de que mudara

C: eso explica a las pequeñas Sam y Melanie

La memoria de Sam le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto, caminando por el parque estaba ella hace algunos años de la mano con su hermana, Sam llevaba en la espalda ambas mochilas y se dirigían a las clases de gimnasia de Melanie

C: que linda imagen, casi llegaría a dudar que esa misma niña se convertiría en una delincuente

S: Sabes que puedo escucharte verdad?

C: esa es la idea

S: basta Shay, busquemos otra puerta

Estaban en medio del parque así que la puerta más cercana era la del gimnasio donde Sam llevaba a Melanie así que las siguieron

C: y entonces que?

S: que, de que o que Shay

C: no te hagas, porque no quieres hijos,

S: déjame en paz

C: sabes que no lo are así que comienza a hablar Pockett

S: bien, mi madre es alcohólica, poco tolerante y muy mala cuidadora si a eso le sumamos que mi padre nos abandonó pensé que yo sería igual o peor y mírame no me equivoque, no hay porque dejar esa herencia malvada a pequeños que no tienen culpa alguna

C: eres dura con tigo misma, solo eres agresiva y algo salvaje pero por lo que veo eres buena para cuidar de alguien, Melanie salió muy bien bajo tus cuidados

La conversación se quedo en ese punto, la puerta estaba frente a ellas y por desesperación Sam desidia adelantarse y saltar al siguiente recuerdo, era su antiguo departamento, en el que vivió los primeros años de su vida, allí estaba todo, sus juguetes, sus fotos de bebe y su madre

C: lindo departamento, es donde vivías antes?

S: algo por el estilo, no se que recuerdo es este, podría ser cualquiera

C: mira Sam esa eres tu y madre, wow en verdad se veía así

Pam Pockett podría pasar por la hermana de Sam claro la Sam de 22 años, Pam era una mujer con el cabello rubio largo, ojos azules y una sonrisa que a cualquiera le alegraría el día bueno casi a cual quiera

Mientras Pam jugaba a las atrapadas con sus hijas Sam miraba la escena apunto de llorar, fue hasta que la puerta de la estrada se abrió de un golpe seco a Sam y a Pam el corazón se les detuvo

Pam: llego más temprano, vamos niñas corran a su cuarto y Sam cierra la puerta ya sabes debes de cuidar a tu hermana

Y en la puerta de la entrada un hombre con una voz ahogada en alcohol gritaba el nombre de Pam mientras se tambaleaba hacia la sala

Pam: Raymond estoy en la sala

Raymond: donde esta mi cena, vamos mujer has algo para variar, no quiero que te la pases todo el día jugando con esas niñas

Pam: no ellas están dormidas no te molestaran, te serviré la cena de inmediato

Pam entro a la cocina y allí estaba Raymond callen doce de ebrio apenas podía sentarse y la miraba fijamente,

Raymond: mi cena

Pam: ahora mismo

C: quien es el Sam

S: nadie, un hombre sin importancia

Sam no podía apartar la mirada de aquel recuerdo, pero estaba apunto de romper en furia, Carly lo noto y sintió por primera vez miedo de Sam, esa mirada que tenia era muchísimo mas peligrosa que la que recordaba, Sam parecía un perro de ataque que esta apunto de lanzarse sobre su presa, pero se contenía y siguió observando la escena

Pam: toma, iré por tu cerveza fría al refrigerador

Raymond: que es esto?

Pam: vegetales al vapor y ensalada ligera

Raymond: no soy un maldito conejo, puedes darle de comer esto a esas dos mocosas pero yo necesito carne

Los ojos de Sam comenzaron a cambiar, estaban inyectados de sangre y furia, sus dientes apenas podían soportar la presión que ejercía al tratar de reprimir las palabras

S: basta no lo hagas

Pero la escena siguió Raymond tiro el plato al suelo

Raymond: límpialo, Pam ahora mismo

Pam: lo hare, pero primero te descongelare algo de carne para que cenes y después te vayas al sillón a ver tele

Raymond: espera, me estas diciendo que hacer

Pam: no

Raymond: te equivocas si crees que puedes darme ordenes

S: Carly vámonos ya

C: Sam es este verdad?

S: solo vámonos

Sam tomo de la mano a Carly y mientras caminaban a la salida se podían escuchar los gritos de Raymond y los llantos de Pam, ahogados por golpes constantes, Sam lloraba mientras caminaba, hasta que encontró la salida que la sacaría de allí

C: dónde estamos? Esta es la terraza de mi edificio?

S: al parecer si decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas

C: era ese verdad? Ese era tu peor recuerdo

S: no, era doloroso pero no el peor

C: vamos Sam crees que me creeré eso? Jamás te había visto así, rabiosa y dolida

S: ya te dije que ese no era el más doloroso, esa es la diferencia entre los Shay y los Pockett, para ti era el infierno en la tierra, pero para mí eso pasaba todos los viernes, créeme no es nada especial, además nos equivocamos, este recuerdo no tiene nada de doloroso

Antes de poder encontrar otra salida una luz brillante se veía entre las esquinas de aquella terraza,

C: que es eso?

S: soy yo y Freddie

El recuerdo era de como la pareja de enamorados pasaron su primer noche juntos, algo que Sam pensó que no era muy buena idea mostrarle a su pequeña amiga de 14 años pero no encontraba una salida y sin querer tropezó con el la escena, Sam estaba cubierta por la sabana de guerra estelar que tomo de la cama de Freddie

C: esa eres tu?

S: si

C: y porque llevas la sabana de Freddie? Porque estas aquí arriba casi de madrugada y porque estas desnuda? Espera…. Tu y Freddie

S: Carly relájate,

C: tu y Freddie… el y tu…. Ustedes

S: y ya empezamos con los pronombres

C: tu y Freddie durmieron juntos?

S: calma…. Si te hace sentir mejor la verdad es que no dormimos nada

C: "Sam" como quieres que yo, si tu y el, bueno ustedes

S: Carly, cálmate estas tan exaltada que no puedes ni siquiera decir oraciones

Mientras Carly trataba de calmar la escena parecía ponerse mas interesante, Sam se sentó den el borde del edificio mientras contemplaba como casi amanecía, unos segundos después Freddie apareció y se sentó junto a ella

Freddie: que haces aquí arriba, es muy temprano

Sam: quería ver el amanecer

Freddie: enserio?

Sam: si… porque lo dudas?

Freddie: porque la Sam que yo conozco duerme hasta medio día sin ningún remordimiento

Sam: siempre quise ver el amanecer, pero siempre me duermo hasta tarde y al despertar ya es aún más tarde y no podía dormir y me dije a mi misma, mi misma porque no vas a ver el amanecer aprovechando la noche de insomnio

Freddie: eres un ángel, lo sabias?

Sam golpeo el hombro de Freddie y le brindo después una dulce sonrisa

Sam: tu eres el primero y el único que me puede llamar así, lo entiendes? Así que disfrútalo

Después de eso un beso entre la pareja y el recuerdo quedo en una pausa

S: que pasa aquí?

C: no lose, quizás aquí acaba tu recuerdo y esto es lo que pasa

Freddie: no es así, el tiempo se detuvo porque ya no hay a donde avanzar

Freddie estaba en la parte de arriba del centro del edificio, pero había algo raro en el

C: Freddie que bueno estas aquí, vienes a ayudarnos?

S: espera debió haber amanecido ya

Freddie: no amanecerá mientras yo esté aquí, porque simplemente no hay mas a donde ir

Carly se acercó a que Freddie que la miraba hacia abajo y de un salto quedo frente a ella

S: alto Carly, ese no es Freddie

Sam tomo de la mano a Carly y la coloco detrás suyo

Freddie: baya, te costo menos tiempo descubrirme verdad

C: Sam que esta pasando

S: ese no es Freddie, es la muerte

C: que?

Freddie caminaba hacia ellas y mientras lo hacia iba trasforman doce hasta quedar como un hombre viejo, el mismo que había perseguido a Sam antes

S: ya te dije que no iré con tigo

LM: no es tu decisión, vendrás con migo ahora lo quieras o no,

S: no lo hare y no puedes obligarme

LM: quieres quedarte aquí atorada en este mundo de falsedad eso es lo que deseas?

S: que así sea

LM: ya me canso este juego, si quieres quedarte aquí te quedaras sola

S: no temo a la soledad

LM: te arrancare todos y cada uno de tus recuerdos, hasta dejarte completamente en blanco

S: mejor, así no tendré que revivir todo ese dolor

LM: no entiendes verdad si te hago eso quedaras completamente sin identidad, no podrás morir aunque quieras, desearas poder hacerlo pero te quedaras aquí por toda la eternidad

C: basta, Sam tienes que huir, el no podrá encontrarte y si encuentras tu salida ya no te alcanzara jamás

LM: buen plan, pero no saldrás de este recuerdo

Carly camino endurecían a la muerte y mientras lo hacía comenzó a crecer hasta llegar a los 22 años,

LM: que pasa? Un recuerdo no puede hacer eso

C: soy más que un recuerdo, soy la conexión que tuvo Sam con Carly quizás ahora este rota y sea más débil pero Sam aquí estoy para ti amiga

S: Carly…. Tu… es real? Tu estas aquí

LM: no importa, igual te borrare

C: Sam huye, yo lo detendré aquí cuanto pueda, vete y escapa

LM: olvida eso, con solo tocarte te eliminare de sus recuerdos

C: si eso le da un segundo más de vida a Sam, adelante inténtalo

Carly se abalanzo contra la muerte y la sostuvo fuerte

LM: que pasa, tu deberías de estar borrada ya, como lo aguantas

S: Carly no,,,, regresa aun hay tiempo

C: no Sam, te falle en el mundo real, no te fallare en este, vete

S: regresa si te borra jamás te recordare

C: olvidaras mi abandono y la tracción que te hice con Freddie, el cómo me porte con tigo todo lo demás del tiempo, si puedes olvidar eso créeme nada me haría más feliz

Sam corrió al único lugar que le quedaba, su pero recuerdo si quería salvar la amistad con Carly tenia que intentarlo, y entro por la salida de emergencia

Sam regreso al momento en el que Carly y ella salieron, vio la escena con lujo de detalle otra vez

Pam estaba en el suelo, su boca sangraba y Raymond estaba frente a ella

Pam: Sam cariño, vete, ve con Melanie

Raymond: Pam eres una inútil, siempre perdiendo el tiempo con esas niñas, maldigo el día en el que no pude obligarte a dejarlas en un orfanato

S: yaaaaaa basta¡ quién demonios eras tú para poder decir eso

Raymond: soy tu padre y va siendo hora de que me muestres algo de respeto

S: el día que lo merezcas, maldito borracho infeliz matón y cobarde, pegar a mujeres indefensas y niñas débiles, eso era ser padre?

Raymond: te lo merecías, créeme tu hermana y tu eran unas malagradecidas

S: solo éramos niñas, no teníamos que ser agradecidas, teníamos que tener a nuestros como una pareja no como un símbolo de miedo

Raymond: ya acabaste tu pequeña novela, debes saber que yo no quería hijos, son un estorbo y una equivocación

Pam: basta no le digas eso a mi bebe

Raymond: tu cállate, es tu culpa en primer lugar y tu vete deja que los adultos arreglen sus cosas me encargare de ti y tu hermana más tarde

S: esta vez no, no huiré….tú te moriste y me dio tanta alegría, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, pero también me di cuenta que ya era tarde para mí, tu maldita semilla ya había germinado en mí, la oscuridad que tu tenías ahora era mía, estar feliz por la muerte de alguien….. sabia que no era correcto, por eso decidí no tener hijos para que no fueran como tu

Raymond: mejor así, eres una inútil igual que tu madre

S: mi madre no es una inútil, tú la dañaste

Raymond: jamás cambiaras, no vales nada y jamás lo valdrás

S: así, que te parece esto, decidí matarte otra vez, tu oscuridad jamás alcanzaría a Melanie, tu apellido jamás volvería a ser utilizado y gracias al tiempo que pase con Carly borre una a una todas las cicatrices emocionales que me hiciste y gracias a ese tonto niño que llego a amarme, redimí uno a uno todos los errores que cometí en mi vida, tu oscuridad, tu apellido y toda tu maldad morirían con migo, nadie sabrá que exististe alguna vez y con eso me iría al infierno con una sonrisa eterna

La muerte apareció en medio de la habitación

LM: Sam basta ya es suficiente

S: aléjate, tu no me llevaras

Raymond: suficiente te enseñare a tenerme respeto

S: aquí te espero, tú o la muerte ya no huiré más

Raymond camino directamente a Sam y con el vaso que tenía en la mano trato de golpearla, pero Sam no era una niña indefensa y detuvo el golpe, después de un puñetazo certero a la cara de Raymond el cual le fracturo la nariz, Sam encontró la salida que buscaba

LM: no tan rápido Pockett

La muerte estaba al lado de Sam y esta vez no le importaba si Sam quería irse con ella o no

Pam: no toques a mi bebe

Pam se había levantado del suelo, y con las fuerzas que le quedaban se lanzó contra la muerte dándole oportunidad a Sam de irse

Sam: gracias mama, te veré en el infierno papa y dicho esto cruzo la puerta

**INMEDIATAMENTE DESPUÉS DEL ACCIDENTE EN MOTO **

Sam abrió los ojos, vio como Freddie y Gibby correr hacia ella, Gibby corría entre las llamas que aún había del accidente casi al grado de caerse y Freddie olvido cuan lastimado estaba, Sam se levantó y con una sonrisa de alegría camino hacia ellos, pero sucedió eso que no pidió entender ambos pasaron entre ella.

Sam: que pasa aquí?

Sam voltio y lo que vio la destruyo por dentro, vio a Freddie llorando con una cortada en la frente que aún no dejaba de sangrar, en las manos de Freddie estaban rodeándole a ella, su cuerpo mientras Gibby golpeaba el pavimento enfurecido

**Freddie: no Sam, resiste… no puedes dejarme no así, no otra vez !por favor ayudaaaaaaaaa¡**

**Continuara**

**Por hoy es todo **

**Soy Alister Winchester y te recuerdo que si no jugaste fútbol con la mochila de uno de tus compañeros no tuviste infancia **

**Pórtense mal **

**Cuídense bien **

**Y sonrían (sus enemigos odian verlos sonreir) **


	6. comportarme como un hombre

**Hola soy Alister wínchester y te apuesto una telaraña de mi cuarto a que tu también comes comida **

**Como una pequeña introducción diré lo siguiente **

**En los cap siguientes Sam no tendrá mucho que hacer ya que después de salir del encierro de su mente paso a ser solo un espíritu incorpóreo y como todos sabemos los muertos no tienen lugar en el mundo de los vivos (aunque ella aun no muere)**

**Todo será a la percepción de quien protagonice el capítulo (pero Sam estará presente) **

**Así que no me juzguen **

**Comportarme como un hombre **

De la memoria de Freddie

Corría, corría bajo la lluvia no me importaba mojarme, no me importaba ya nada excepto ella y ahora podría perderla para siempre "no es justo"

**De regreso con Sam**

Sam estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía porque o como es que ella estaba fuera de su propio cuerpo, no sentía nada, las heridas, el impacto o el choque

LM: te lo dije, debiste hacerme caso, pero no, tenías que hacerlo todo a tu manera y arrastrarte fuera verdad

Sam: que es lo que pasa aquí? Como es que yo estoy aquí y mi cuerpo esta allá

LM: ya no perteneces al plano físico, te as desconectado de tu cuerpo

Sam: ahora si morí?

LM: no pero ahora estas encerrada aquí afuera, tu cuerpo ya no es habitable para ti, ya no despertaras si algún día pudieras haberlo llegado a hacer,

Sam: entonces ahora que?

LM: este es tu premio, quise hacerte las cosas fáciles, te ofrecí terminar con tu dolor pero ahora este es tu castigo, 8 años

Sam: 8 años…. que significa eso

LM: 8 años es lo que tardara tu cuerpo en morir, es el tiempo que estarás aquí encerrada

Sam: 8 años aquí, no me parece nada mal

LM: recuerda, ver y escuchar no es lo mismo que tocar y sentir, este no es un castigo muy misericordioso, pero tu decidiste que fuera así

Sam: como sea, disfrutare de mi castigo

LM: no… pronto sabrás de que hablo y pronto te darás cuenta de todo el dolor que trate de evitarte

**A la percepción de Freddie **

Mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo, Sam acababa tener un accidente frente a mis ojos, tarde uno o dos segundos en ese trance y después corrí al accidente, había sido un choque brutal el carro estaba completamente acabado de la parte delantera y la moto de Sam en una sola pieza pero no creo que vuelva a correr

Freddie: Sam, Sam me escuchas, dime algo… vamos deja de bromear, eso no pudo haberte lastimado de ningún modo

Pero en mi interior sabía que todo estaba mal, no se movía y al parecer no respiraba, la tome en mi brazos esperando escuchas algunas palabras, aunque fuera un insulto pero nada

Freddie: Gibby llama una ambulancia

Gibby tomo su teléfono pero tardo mucho para marcar el shock no le permitía pensar claro, aunque después de una respiración profunda lo logro

Line de emergencias en que puedo ayudarle

Gibby: necesito una ambulancia en la calle gran central, a la altura del centro comercial

Cuantas personas están heridas?

Gibby: que importa mi amiga se esta muriendo manden la ambulancia

Muy bien la ambulancia saldrá en su dirección, llegara en 10 o 15 minutos

Gibby: demonio mas rápido

Freddie: Gibby necesito esa maldita ambulancia, que sucede

Gibby: que de 10 a 15 minutos

Freddie: Sam no tiene 15 minutos

Gibby: lose pero eso no hará que la ambulancia llegue antes

Freddie estaba desesperado, sabía que Sam no aguantaría esperar tanto, así que miro rápidamente a su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarlo

Freddie: Gibby la moto de Sam

Gibby: que hay con ella

Freddie: levántala ve si enciende, yo mismo la llevare si es

Gibby: estás loco, acaba de tener un accidente, tú no sabes manejar y estás perdiendo demasiada sangre, eso es un suicidio

Freddie: tienes una mejor idea?

Freddie se levantó con Sam en los brazos y se acercó a la moto

**Con Sam**

Sam miraba como todo sucedía al lado de la muerte

Sam: basta Freddie, me quedan 8 años de vida no tienes que hacer eso

Sam intento detener a Freddie pero como antes le habían dicho, no pudo tocar a Freddie y mucho menos hacer que la escuchara

LM: te lo dije no hay nada que puedas hacer

**Con Freddie**

Freddie se arrastró prácticamente hasta donde estaba la moto de Sam, antes de poder hacer algo más coloco a Sam en el suelo, y con las fuerzas que aun le quedaban levanto la moto

Freddie: bien aún funciona, ahora solo debo de poder controlarla

Gibby: y como llevaras a Sam? Trataras de correr a toda velocidad y esperar a que ella no caiga

Freddie: es verdad…. Tu cinturón, dámelo

Gibby: que vas a hacer?

Freddie: ir a toda velocidad hasta el hospital más cercano, con Sam en mi espalda

Freddie estaba dispuesto a todo, tomo a Sam del suelo y la sostuvo en su espalda después en el cinturón de Gibby la ato para que el movimiento de la moto no la hiciera caer, después de eso salió a toda velocidad sin tener un rombo fijo

**Con Sam**

Podía seguir a Freddie y su cuerpo pero eso era lo de menos, Freddie estaba en peligro mortal los frenos no funcionaban y el estaba acelerando cada vez mas

**Con Freddie **

Freddie corría lo más rápido que se lo permitía la moto pero no sabía a donde ir, tras correr varias calles comenzó a perder el control de la moto, su sangre seguía fluyendo atravesó de su herida.

Después de casi caer de la moto, Freddie vio a lo lejos el hospital de la costa este. Acelero y esperaba no desmayarse antes de llegar al hospital, al tratar de frenar noto que los frenos no servían y que estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, sin perder el tiempo comenzó a pensar la forma de detenerse pero nada se le ocurría

**Con Sam**

Sam: espera que estas haciendo Benson, estas apunto de matarte, no puedes detenerte

Sam estaba gritando frente a Freddie pero al parecer solo ella escuchaba su propia voz

LM: te lo dije no te escucha

Sam: basta, iré con tigo, mándame al infierno pero has que pare, el no soportara un choque

LM: no es mi trabajo, esto es lo que debe de suceder

**Con Freddie**

Freddie: Sam solo aguanta estamos apunto de llegar al hospital

No soportaba la idea de fallarle nuevamente a Sam, así que aria lo que fuera para que ella estuviera bien, tome mi cinturón y lo ate a la moto, para que siguiera el camino rectamente mientras nosotros intentaríamos saltar

La calle del hospital era una calle cerrada así que tenía poco tiempo antes de estrellarme, era ahora o nunca, trate de que Sam saliera lo menos lastimada así que no me quedaba de otra más que caer de pie, salte de la moto y solo recuerdo ver el pavimento acercándose a mi rostro cada vez más rápido

**Con Sam**

Sam observo como Freddie en una maniobra suicida salto de la moto, y cómo fue que callo directamente al suelo protegiendo el cuerpo de Sam con el suyo

Sam: salto?... Benson eres un idiota no, yo estaré bien esto no me matara, pero tú no estoy tan segura…

Freddie no se movía y la sangre comenzó a teñir el piso, Sam no podía hacer nada y eso la frustraba más, Freddie estaba quizás muerto y todo por querer salvarla

Sam: Freddie levántate, vamos no importa que mi cuerpo caiga al suelo, vamos muéstrale a mami que estas vivo, vamos Benson no puedes terminar así **"VAMOS BENSON SE HOMBRE LEVÁNTATE" **

**Con Freddie **

Un sonido penetro en el subconsciente de Freddie, era su novia quien lo llamaba

Aquel grito que creyó escuchar reactivo su mente, Freddie abrió los ojos, lastimado y sangrante Freddie se arrastró por el suelo hasta tener suficiente fuerza para levantarse

Freddie: Corría, corría bajo la lluvia no me importaba mojarme, no me importaba ya nada excepto ella y ahora podría perderla para siempre "no es justo"

Ahora recuerdo, no corría mi pie estaba muy lastimado apenas podía caminar, no llovía mi sangre y la de Sam era lo que me mojaba, caminaba a la puerta, todos me veían y muchos decían cosas pero no podía escuchar correctamente, entre a la sala de espera y todo se volvió oscuro

**Con Sam**

Sam solo podía observar como Freddie caminaba hacia la puerta dejando tras de si un rastro de sangre.

Sam: ayúdenlo, que esperan, esta herido

Después de que Freddie entro en la sala de espera callo de rodillas sin dejar caer a Sam al suelo,

Sam: rápido ayúdenlo… está muy mal herido

Los médicos y las enfermeras se acercaron a Freddie y sin perder tiempo trajeron una camilla, pero al intentar tomar a Sam para trasladarla notaron que Freddie estaba aferrado a ella,

Uno de los doctores intento liberar a Sam de los brazos de Freddie, incluso intento razonar con el

Hijo vamos, suéltala ya está en el hospital ya está a salvo

Pero ninguna palabra hacia que las manos de Freddie la soltaran

Sam: vamos Benson deja que te lleven a revisar, suelta mi cuerpo que mas da, no le pasara nada

**Freddie**

Freddie soltó a Sam no sin antes derramar unas gotas de sangre mescladas con lágrimas sobre su rostro

Freddie: perdóname Sam y después callo al suelo de espaldas

**Dos días más tarde **

Freddie estaba en una cama, conectado a una máquina de regulación cardiaca y una bolsa de sangre, en un sillón dentro de la misma habitación estaba su madre dormida y al lado de su cama un hombre que no conocía y tenía una expresión muy seria

Freddie: sigo vivo, porque sigo vivo

El hombre al lado de su cama se puso frente a el mirándolo fijamente

Freddie intento levantarse pero estaba esposado a la cama

Freddie: que pasa? Porque las esposas

**Señor Benson, en nombre del departamento de policía y seguridad privada del hospital de la costa oeste, esta bajo arrestos por complicidad en el intento de homicidio de Samanta Pockett y el señor Nevel **

**Continuara **

**No todo es lo que creen y esto no acaba aquí **

**Soy Alister wínchester y te recuerdo que si nunca te gastaste el dinero de las totillas en dulces no tuviste infancia **

**Pórtate mal**

**Cuídense bien **

**Y sonrían (sus enemigos odian verlos sonreír) **


	7. Asi deverian ser los hombres

**Hola soy Alister wínchester y te apuesto un foco fundido a que cuando te pones tus zapatos te los pones en los pies **

**Disculpen por el retraso, sé que no tengo escusa pero lo siento, así que anden perdónenme ¿si? **

**ASÍ DEBERÍAN SER LOS HOMBRES **

**Un fragmento recuperado de la memoria de Gibby **

Juez: cuál es el veredicto del jurado?

El jurado encuentra a Freddie Benson inocente del cargo de intento de homicidio contra Samantha Pockett y Nevel Papperman

Juez: cuál es el veredicto del jurado Para el Señor Gibson?

El jurado encuentra a Gibby Gibson inocente en el intento de homicidio en contra de Samantha Pockett y culpable en el caso de agresión y ataque con arma blanca contra el señor Nevel Papperman

Juez: bien, señor Benson es usted libre…. Señor Gibson

Gibby: por favor llámeme Gibby

Juez: muy Bien... señor Gibby, esta corte lo sentencia a permanecer en una instalación de máxima seguridad d años sin derecho a fianza o libertad condicional hasta dentro de 3 años Tiene algo que decir antes que su sentencia sea ejecutada

Gibby: me gustaría que me mandaran a las instalaciones de la isla prisión de **SING SING **sin visitas de ningún tipo

Juez: señor Gibby entiende lo que le está pidiendo a esta corte?

Gibby: si, estoy pidiendo que me manden al único lugar de donde no saldré con vida, deseo que me manden al infierno sobre la tierra y que no obliguen a nadie a ver como muero, me merezco ese final, en vida fui más que inútil, no pude ayudar a mis amigos en nada y por eso merezco este final

Juez: si así lo prefiere, su sentencia será inmediata, esta corte no puede hacer más por usted que dios se apiade de su alma

**En un carro de trasporte de prisioneros, había una reja que contenía al único hombre inocente de aquel convoy y al frente de él estaba Gibby **

**Con Sam**

Sam: Vamos Gibby, aun puedes arrepentirte y puedes regresar a una instalación de mínima seguridad, te comerán vivo en Sing Sing

Gibby miraba fijamente el suelo del carro mientras ignoraba el sonido que llevaba escuchando desde que tenía memoria

Sam: escúchame, no me debes nada, Freddie sabe la verdad y el único que no puede perdonarte eres tu mismo

Gibby levanto la mirada y con sus manos se echó el cabello para atrás

Gibby: basta Sam ya cállate

**Un rápido recuerdo**

**Sam fue a ver a Gibby a su celda una noche antes de ser trasportado y antes de que Sam entrara a su celda Gibby la saludo **

**Sam: acaso tu puedes? **

**Gibby: la verdad es que no, jamás aprendí ese truco, pero mi abuelo me enseño a escuchar todo **

**De regreso en el convoy**

**Todos miraban a Gibby como un loco, hablaba con alucinaciones y tenía un expediente médico que confirmaba su problemática mental así que no importaba nada, para los demás él estaba loco **

Sam: ya te dije que esto no es necesario

Gibby: y yo te he dicho que esto no es tu problema

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje, por fin llegaron a la isla prisión y con ello comenzó el adestramiento para Gibby y los otros presos nuevos, revisión corporal, corte de cabello, baño esterilizante y entrega de uniforme (ahorrare detalles en realidad eso es perturbarte)

Sam: bien si no puedo hacer que entres en razón, pero te ayudara a sobrevivir aquí dentro

Gibby: basta Sam ve con tu cuerpo, protégelo que no le pase nada

Sam: eso no importa estará bien, está en un hospital ellos sabrán que hacer con el

Gibby: entonces ve con Freddie, o con quien quieras yo estaré aquí mucho tiempo

Sam: así será pero con mi ayuda estarás bien, protegido y fuera de peligro…. al menos hasta que puedas ponerte en forma

Gibby: Sam ve a casa, me estas haciendo ver como un loco

Sam: pues prefiero que te vean como un loco a que te vean como su desayuno

**Ese mismo día en el comedor**

Sam: hazlo, hazlo, hazlo

Gibby: no, déjame comer

Sam: esto no es comida, vamos hazlo

Gibby: ya te dije que no Sam

Sam: porque no, es fácil toma esa charola y golpea al tipo con el mayor poder en el comedor y te aseguro de que no se meterán con tigo

Aburrido de escuchar a Sam hablar sin cesar Gibby tomo la charola de su comida y camino entre los reos, se detuvo en una mesa y golpeo a alguien

Sam: no a él no

Gibby: que porque no?

Sam: porque es un guardia

Gibby: pensé que te referías a golpear a un guardia

Sam: no Gibby, ahora tírate al suelo y has lo que te digan de inmediato…. Es enserio

Gibby: porque?

Como si fuera una respuesta una alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la prisión, al mismo tiempo que todos lo reos se tiraban al suelo.

Gibby: que es lo que pasa?

Sam: pasa que un tonto golpeo aun guardia y ahora vienen a someterlo

Gibby: hablas de que…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración puesto que los guardias llegaron y lo sometieron con sus pistolas eléctricas al punto de dejarlo inconsciente

**Minutos después en la enfermería **

Una chica de cabello oscuro, que agradablemente para Gibby le recordaba a la novia que dejo fuera, lo estaba curando de las quemaduras que provocaba el choque eléctrico

Marion: tuviste mala suerte?

Gibby: disculpa que?

Marion: que escogiste el peor día para atacar a un guardia, hoy la directiva se encarga de asignar celdas

Gibby: y que hay de malo en eso?

Marion: que si sigues así te encerraran con el ruso

Gibby: ruso? Que clase de apodo es ese?

Marion: no es un apodo, es un ex mercenario de Rusia, lo atraparon en suelo Norteamericano y lo trajeron aquí suponiendo que no podría escapar, pero parece que vino aquí a vacacionar

Gibby: y cuál es el problema con el

Marion: que ha matado a todos los compañeros de celda que ha tenido, se supone que el reo que se comporte peor el día de asignación de celdas cera su compañero, es como el director de la prisión intenta mantenerlos tranquilos aunque sea por un día, así que ten cuidado

Gibby: gracias, lo are

Marion: y porque atacaste al guardia?

Gibby: una voz dentro de mi cabeza me dijo que debía hacerlo

Sam: dije al mas fuerte no aun guardia

Gibby: es igual

Marion: y esa voz te habla muy a menudo?

Gibby: si haberes no se calla en horas

Sam: si pudiera golpearte sabes que lo haría

Gibby: si pero no puedes

Marion: no intentes asustarme, guarda tu actuación de alucinado o loco para el consejo de libertad condicional, bueno tus heridas ya están esterilizadas, tendrás que venir en dos días para que te cambie y las esterilice de nuevo, iré por el por el guardia para que te lleve al patio

Después de eso Marion salió y quedaron solos Gibby y Sam, bueno en realidad solo Gibby pero ustedes entienden

Sam: Gibby nuevo plan

Gibby: qué?

Sam: si no puedes ser el tipo más fuerte de la prisión, debes hacer que todos te deban un favor

Gibby: un favor y como hago eso?

Sam: mira en la charola que dejo la enfermera frente a ti

Gibby: son analgésicos? Que hay con ellos

Sam: son fármacos y alivian el dolor, muchos aquí adentro harían lo que fuera por ellos, otros te pagarían con cigarrillos y chocolate

Gibby: pero yo no fumo

Sam: pero te servirá como dinero, además quien sabe, podrías cambiar fácilmente aquí adentro, tómalos y ocúltalos

Gibby: no Sam,

Sam: porque

Gibby: que tal si me meto en mas problemas o metro en problemas a Marion?

Sam: tranquilo, las cosas se pierde muy seguido, además nadie sabrá que fuiste tu

Después de una discusión corta, Gibby tomo los analgésicos y poco después un guardia lo llevo al patio de nuevo

Gibby: bien y ahora que hago Sam?

Sam: busca a los tipos que estén alejados, que estén temblando y tengan la mirada perdida

Gibby: para que?

Sam: para desacerté de la medicina si te atrapan con ella será una condena muy larga.

Después de caminar un rato por la prisión Gibby encontró a un sujeto que buscaba a alguien que vendiera píldoras

_Y tienes productos que vender muchacho _

Sam: dile que puede ser que los tengas

Gibby: puede que tenga algo

_Bien di tu precio chico _

Sam: dile que dos cigarrillos por pastilla

Gibby: una píldora por dos cigarrillos

_Bien, quiero todas las píldoras que tienes, te pagare bien por ellas _

Sam: momento, estos inusual

Gibby: no me engañes primero muestra los cigarrillos

Aquel reo que parecía no tener nada de valor le mostro a Gibby una caja entera y celada

_La caja por todas las píldoras que tengas _

Sam: esto esta mal

Gibby: esto esta mal, quiero 3 cajetillas

Sam: no Gibby vete él es un guar…..

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase dos guardias ya estaba encima de Gibby sometiéndolo de nuevo

**En la enfermería (de nuevo)**

Marion: Es enserio? Es tu primer día y has estado aquí ya dos veces

Gibby: si, soy un imán de problemas o quizás quiera estar aquí por lo bueno que es la compañía

Sam: vamos Gibby no es momento de coquetear con la enfermera, necesitamos salvar tu vida por los siguientes 5 años

Gibby: silencio estoy aquí por tu culpa de nuevo, déjame en paz por un rato quieres

Marion: entonces ella está aquí?

Gibby: que?

Marion: una chica, es con quien hablas no es así?

Gibby: no es solo… que …. Es complicado, yo soy complicado

Marion: déjame adivinar? Eres inocente, te inculparon y ahora solo quieres seguir porque dejaste a alguien allí afuera salo y necesita de tu ayuda

Gibby: no, nada de eso

Marion: a no? Y entonces cuál es tu historia?

Gibby: es larga y aburrida no querrás escucharla

Marion: tenemos tiempo, no te dejaran volver al patio después de intentar vender píldoras, y si no es en este consultorio estarás en la sala de procesamiento así que tu decides

Gibby: bien pero desde ahora te lo advierto soy culpable

Marion: de que?

Gibby: si trate de vender píldoras, pero eran solo analgésicos que saque de aquí, si golpee a aquel guardia solo para que los demás no me vieran como su desayuno, pero más importante aún si le clave unas pinzas en la pierna a aquel desgraciado que corto los frenos de la moto de mi amiga

Marion: es enserio?

Gibby: si, por eso te dije que la historia era aburrida

Marion: y porque lo hiciste, dijiste que corto los frenos de una moto pero eso no es un delito?

Gibby: lo es cuando la moto ala que se los cortas tiene un accidente por eso

Marion: y te lastimaste mucho al caer de la moto?

Gibby: no la moto era de mi amiga y ella ahora está en coma por ese accidente

Marion: y como es que el otro tipo no esta encerrado aquí también?

Gibby: porque el tiene dinero, es dueño de una página llamada Nevelocity, compro su libertad

Marion: espera estas hablando de un tal Nevel?

Gibby: si acaso lo conoces?

Marion: sabia que ya te había visto antes tu eres Gibby de

Gibby: si soy Gibby de ICarly

Marion: de qué? No,,,,,, tu eres el chico que reseñaba menús de restaurantes de la ciudad y tenía otro blog de trucos de magia verdad?

Gibby: así es, ya había olvidado mis blogs, tú los veías?

Marion: bromeas, yo iba a comer a cada restaurante que recomendabas, incluso fui a la cafetería de la que dijiste que su café mantendría despierto a

Gibby y Marion: a un muerto en día de descanso laboral

Gibby: en realidad leías mi blog? Pero como

Marion: todas las noches de guardia, estaba en recepción mirando tus videos en la computadora, incluso cuando publicaste tu receta de hamburguesas crujientes yo las prepare para navidad

Gibby: bromeas? Esa receta la publique por error y solo estuvo como 15 minutos disponible

Marion: pues yo la descargue y me fascino, más la lechuga frita que tenía dentro

Y así siguieron por más de dos horas, Marion escucho todo lo que Gibby tenía que decir acerca de su blog de comida, Marion resolvió todas las dudas que siempre tubo de su amigo de la red, fue hasta que sonó la alarma de la cena de la prisión cuando Marion se despidió de Gibby

Marion: bueno ya es hora, creo que te tienes que ir a cenar

Gibby: creo que sí y tu vendrás mañana?

Marion: no te equivocas, yo vivo aquí, yo todo el tiempo estoy aquí para recibir pacientes

Gibby: que? acaso no tienes familia o alguien que te espere afuera?

Marion: la verdad es que no, mi padre murió hace mucho y mi madre… bueno ella y yo jamás nos entendimos

Gibby: y no tienes novio?

Marion: no, creo que eso no debe sorprenderte, quien podría decir que yo soy linda, cuando estudiante traía unas gafas enormes y los únicos hombres que estaban con migo eran cadáveres del depósito de la morgue, a nadie le atrae eso

Gibby: bromeas? Yo usaba lentes de niño, me decían todo tipo de apodos, ojos de repuesto, faros de carro

Marion: cuatro ojos al cuadrado?

Gibby: si ese era uno de los más divertidos, además un día mi tío me olvido en una morgue Mexicana

**Nota del autor (momento no debería de burlarme yo soy de México)**

Marion: eres increíble, parece que has vivido de todo

Gibby: casi de todo

Marion: me gustaría ser tan valiente como tu

Gibby: yo no soy valiente, soy un tonto con mucha suerte

Marion: enserio? Y dígame señor tonto que tiene pensado para su futuro?

Gibby: ahora tratar de sobrevivir, y después salir de aquí y llevarte al rey de la langosta ¿claro si quiere?

Marion: me estas proponiendo una cita?

Gibby: si puedes esperar d años para ella, claro que si

Marion: claro, no tengo a donde mas ir, mi casa es esta enfermería

La conversación se extendió tanto que un guardia fue hasta la enfermería y saco a Gibby, después de que terminara de comer ese mismo guardia lo llevo hasta su celda pero antes

Guardia: y dime convicto te divertiste en la enfermería

Gibby: que?

Guardia: te gusto estar allí

Gibby: claro que no

Guardia: enserio? Porque te vi cómo le coqueteabas a mi chica

Gibby: disculpa que dijiste?

Guardia: escúchalo bien convicto, Marion es mi chica y tú no te le volverás a acercar a ella

Gibby: enserio? Como veo la situación Marion es libre de elegir con quien quiere estar

Guardia: pues fíjate bien gordito, porque como yo te veo eres cadáver

**El guardia arrojo dentro de la celda a Gibby sin siquiera quitarle las esposas, cerró la puerta y después golpeo los barrotes **

**Guardia: oye "Ruso" tienes nuevo compañero dale la bienvenida**

**Gibby volteo a la parte de arriba de la litera y un hombre bajo de un salto de ella, era muy grande tanto que Gibby levantaba la mirada mas de lo que recordaba que alguna vez lo hizo**

**Un hombre con el rostro marcado con una cortada de extremo a extremo de la cara en dirección horizontal, con músculos mas grandes que su cabeza y ojos totalmente blancos apenas se distinguían las pupilas **

Gibby: por dios, Sam.. Sam que hago

Sam:( temblando de miedo) no lo sé Gibby, quizás sea un buen momento para gritar por tu vida

Gibby: que?

Sam: es enserio grita

Pero el Ruso tomo a Gibby del uniforme y con la otra mano le tapó la boca

**Anexo del escritor (Imaginen que el tipo habla con acento ruso será más divertido) **

_Silencio, no quiero que los guardias interrumpan esta noche de juego entre tu y yo _

**Continuara **

**Próximo libertad anticipada?**

**Hasta aquí le dejo, se terminaron mis ideas, es en cerio, mi cabeza esta bacía, es mas puedo rentárselas como bodega y aun así seguiría bacía **

**Ok me despido de ustedes no sin antes recordarles **

**Soy Alister Winchester y si nunca tiraron a sus amigos al lodo o aun charco de agua no son de verdad sus amigos **

**Así que **

**Cuídense bien **

**Pórtense mal **

**Y mándenme un cheque en blanco (que? podría funcionar)**


	8. Libertad anticipada

**Hola soy Alister wínchester y te apuesto el cable de mi celular a que tú también tienes luz en tu casa **

**Como me fui de paseo a Veracruz no tengo nada, así que empezare y no me detendré hasta terminar este capítulo y prometo que hare que valga la espera **

**Sin más que decir comenzamos en **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ya**

**Libertad anticipada**

Era más que evidente que Gibby sería la cena del ruso y ningún truco lo salvaría de esto

**Anexos del autor (sigan imaginando que el tipo tiene acento ruso) **

_Bien amiguito, mi nombre Virgil pero todos me llaman ruso, tu no importa no estarás aquí por la mañana _

Gibby estaba desesperado, sentía como si todo su cuerpo flotara y la mano que tenía en la cara le bloqueaba la respiración, los segundos eran cruciales, no podía gritar pero sí que podía intentar zafarse

Gibby comenzó a moverse como pudo y tratar de soltarse pero todo era inútil hasta que milagrosamente con una ligera patada en el pecho de _Virgil _logro lo imposible, hacer que el ruso lo soltara y retrocediera

Gibby: disculpa, no quise hacerlo… estas bien?

Sam: estás loco, ya te salvaste… grita por ayuda

Gibby: no, él está mal….. Creo que lo lastime?

Sam: si lo existe ahora grita, te sacaran de aquí en una sola pieza

El ruso seguía hincado en el suelo hasta que Gibby se acercó a el

Gibby: disculpe señor ruso, está bien?

_Virgil: quítate, déjame en paz o te arrancare esa cabeza tan graciosa que tienes _

Y después de decir eso se levantó y regreso a su cama dejando a Gibby y Sam más que sorprendidos

Sam: eso estuvo muy cerca

Gibby: demasiado ¿crees que este bien?

Sam: que importa, si no lo está mejor para ti

Gibby: mejor?

Sam: serás el primero en sobrevivir una noche con el temible ruso, además también eres el primero en lastimarlo, si eso te ayudara mucho…. Incluso los guardias te tendrán miedo

Gibby: pero y el? Parece que el golpe lo afecto

Sam: no importa, ahora debes ver la manera de que te saquen de esta celda

Gibby: no, creo que el no se moverá de allí arriba

Sam: porque lo dices?

Gibby: esta inconsciente, vez sus ojos están abiertos pero su respiración es débil está agotado

Sam: y como sabes todo eso

Gibby: mi ex es enfermera y yo le ayudaba en todas sus prácticas, me desmaye tantas veces que se reconocer los síntomas

Gibby subió a la cama de _Virgil _pero este no se movía en absoluto, estaba desmayado por completo

Sam: que haces?

Gibby: veo cual es la causa de su desmayo

Sam: que importa baja de allí y llama a los guardias, lo llevaran a la enfermería y tu tendrás la celda para ti solo, sin mencionar la reputación de haber mandado a la enfermería al ruso

Gibby: ya te dije que eso no importa, a ver que tenemos por aquí… primer y segunda costilla bien, caja torácica intacta, costilla cuatro y….. por dios

Sam: que pasa?

Gibby: sus costillas tres y cinco están rotas y esta parte se ve muy mal parece como si su pecho fuese carne molida

Sam: lo pateaste tan fuerte?

Gibby: no, aunque yo con todas mis fuerzas lo golpeara, no podría hacerle esto…

Gibby bajo de la litera y empezó a gritarles a los guardias quienes tardaron en llegar más de una hora, esperaban recoger un cadáver pero en lugar de eso se llevaron a _Virgil _a la enfermería y por fin Gibby pudo descansar aunque fuesen unas horas

A la mañana siguiente

Gibby: Sam….. SAM…. "SAM"

Sam: aaaaaaa si, si quiero más pollo frito….. que es lo que pasa?

Gibby: no sabía que los fantasmas tenían que dormir?

Sam: creo que no lo hacemos pero la cárcel es demasiado aburrida en la noche

Gibby: parece que los guardias se han olvidado de despertarme, es casi ya medio día y a todos los demás los han liberado

Sam: o quizás tienes privilegios por ser el más malo de la prisión

Gibby: basta, te dije que esa idea no serviría

Después de dejarle en claro a Sam de que no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía Gibby llamo a los guardias para que lo liberaran, grande fue su sorpresa cuando los guardias acudieron de inmediato y después lo escoltaran hasta el comedor, todo era demasiado raro para él ya que todos lo veían con una mirada diferente a la del día anterior

Sam: te lo dije ahora todos te respetaran

Gibby: espera aquí hay algo mal…..

En el comedor todos miraban a Gibby y se apartaban de su camino, algunos solo agachaban la mirada y otros ni siquiera se movían cuando el pasaba junto a ellos, después de que la mesa en la que se decidiera sentar quedara bacía de inmediato, los reos murmuraban sobre el pero ninguno se atrevía acercársele

Sam: que bien, ahora eres un hombre nuevo

Gibby: no quiero ser un hombre nuevo, quiero ser Gibby

Sam: tranquilo, ahora tu eres el matón no la victima disfrútalo

Gibby: no quiero ser un matón

Sam: pues eso hubieras pensado antes de venir a este pedazo de infierno

Gibby: vine aquí a morir, pero supongo que al final también soy muy cobarde para dejar que me maten

Sam: desear vivir jamás es cobarde, cobarde seria que murieras sin que tu vida haya tenido un sentido

Gibby: sin tener sentido? Aun seguimos hablando de mi?

Sam: olvídalo, come esa basura que llamas alimento y date una ducha…. Saldré a buscar un buen lugar para que te ejercites, quizás el ruso quiera la revancha

Gibby: está bien

Después de que Sam se fue tardaría solo un momento en el que Gibby entendería que es ser un matón, un reo bastante delgado y probablemente más joven que él se acercó a su mesa temblando de miedo

_Señor…. Señor puedo hablar con usted?_

Gibby: me hablas a mi?

_Si señor, pero si quiere puedo irme no quiero problemas _

Gibby: haaaaa… no siéntate

_Señor mi nombre es Eduardo pero puede llamarme como guste _

Gibby: haaaaaa bien, Eduardo ¿Qué quieres?

_Eduardo: su protección_

Gibby: espera no es lo que tu crees yo…..

_Eduardo: no, yo le pagare, por ahora solo tengo un cigarrillo pero prometo que conseguiré mas _

_Gibby: no Eduardo, yo no _

_Eduardo: por favor, llevo una semana bebiendo solo agua, no aguatare más, quieres mi almuerzo bien es tuyo solo dile al ruso que mi deuda esta saldada, que ahora tu me proteges por favor_

Gibby: espera yo no quiero

_Eduardo: vamos acéptalo por piedad es lo que tengo, no hay mas por favor_

Gibby: bien, conserva la calma, le diré al ruso que estas con migo pero por favor tranquilízate

_Eduardo: gracias señor, prometo tener su mercancía lo antes posible, no le fallare _

Gibby: está bien, ahora toma… no tengo mucha hambre el día de hoy 

Después de ver la reacción en la mirada de todos los reos que estaban en el comedor Gibby se fue a las duchas esperando entender lo que esta locura le estaba deparando, ya en las duchas se encontraba solo con sus pensamientos, o al menos eso creía, lo que Gibby no sabía era que al vencer al ruso desataría todo lo que la prisión de Sing Sing podría ofrecerle

Gibby entro confiado a las duchas sin saber que dentro de ellas un pequeño grupo formado por reos y guardias que querían deshacerse de él, cuando entro a las duchas solo sintió como lo vendaban de los ojos, lo cual era innecesario, el vapor de las duchas los escondía bien, escucho varias voces pero ninguna reconoció y los golpes y patadas que recibía no le ayudaban a pensar, al final sintió como algo se incrusto en su espalda y escucho como todos salieron corriendo, después de dar tres pasos cayó al suelo y quedo inconsciente

**Minutos más tarde**

Sam: despierta, vamos…. Sabes que no puedo ayudarte despierta ya vago

Gibby: Sam? Eres tú…. Ya morí?

Sam: aun no, menos mal pensé que estabas muerto, has perdido mucha sangre

Gibby intento levantarse pero noto que todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de sangre, su sangre para ser mas específicos

Gibby: bien solo es cuestión de tiempo

Sam: tiempo paraqué?

Gibby: para que muera, ya siento mi cuerpo más débil y frio no tardara mucho

Sam: que dices, ya has pasado lo difícil, ahora eres respetado y ahora tienes oportunidad de sobrevivir aquí dentro y dices que quieres morir, no te entiendo

Gibby: quise morir desde el principio, pensé que haciendo todo lo que me deseas mal, estaría muerto más rápido pero fue inútil, pero ahora es diferente estoy al borde de las puertas de la muerte y estoy tranquilo

Sam: no, estas en un error, acaso no tienes deseos de vivir?

Gibby: la verdad es que no, la vida es pesada y quiero descansar ya

Sam: Gibby eres muchas cosas, pero cobarde no es una de ellas, que acaso no te importa nada?

Gibby: no hay nada fuera que me importe, ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir, tu estas muerta o casi muerta, Freddie no volverá a ser el mismo y Carly bueno si ella regresa que más leda si sigo con vida o no

Sam: levántate, que hay de tu novia, de tu hermano y tu madre….. Vas a dejarlos solos?

Gibby: la verdad es que me despedí de ellos para no volverlos a ver, ellos me olvidaran, sabrán vivir sin mi

Sam: y Marion? Ella está esperando que cumplas tu promesa…. tú le prometiste salir de este infierno y llevarla a comer, TÚ LE PROMETISTE UNA CITA

Algo dentro de Gibby despertó y lo forzó a abrir los ojos

Sam: eso es, ahora sostente en pie arranca esa navaja de tu espalda y mueve tu trasero a la enfermería

Gibby intentaba no desmayarse mientras caminaba como podía hacia donde escuchaba la voz de Sam

Sam: vamos flojo, no tengo tu tiempo, esa herida no es nada comparada con la vez que te rompiste una costilla, solo es un rasguño si lo comparamos con la vez que disloque tu brazo por rebelar lo de Freddie y yo, ni siquiera se acerca a la vez que te hice calzón chino con pinzas, sigue moviéndote anda

Y así Gibby llego hasta la enfermería, después de casi desplomarse en las escaleras se tiro en el sillón de espera donde pasarían unos segundos para que Marion llegara en su ayuda

Marion: pero que te paso ahora?

Gibby: nada un ligero rasguño

Marion: ligero rasguño? Puedo ver tu hueso a trasvés de la herida y vienes dejando un rastro de sangre

Gibby: Sam me volviste a engañar….

Sam: que….. de alguna forma tenia que hacer que llegaras aquí

**Unas horas mas tarde **

Gibby llevan mucho tiempo hablando con Marion ya que no era nada divertido estar en población general con otros reos y mucho menos seguro

Marion: y dime a que estás jugando?

Gibby: perdón

Marion: pensé que eras buena persona pero, trataste de matar al _Virgil _verdad?

Gibby: sobre eso, soy inocente solo toque la costilla que tiene rota y él se desmayó sin mas

Marion: espera me estás diciendo que te salvaste por milagro y no vas tras su recompensa?

Gibby: cual recompensa?

Marion: así, olvidaba de que eras nuevo, entre los reos se corre el rumor de que si alguien llega a matar al ruso ganara su libertad y diez millos

Gibby: diez millones? Eso es mucho dinero, y quien paga o de donde salió el rumor

Marion: no lo sé, cuando yo llegue ya estaba ese rumor

Gibby: bueno solo son rumores verdad?

Marion: pues yo no lo creo asi, desde que llegue ha habido muchos intentos de asesinato contra _Virgil_

Gibby: quizás en uno de ellos fue donde le rompieron la costilla

Marion: no lo se, es demasiado testarudo para dejarse revisar, apenas y me permite a mi ponerle el suero o limpiarle las heridas

Gibby: solo a ti? Porque, te debe algo?

Marion: no lose, creo que fue por la primer impresión que le di

Gibby: que acaso intentaste cortarlo con un bisturí?

Marion: no, en realidad fue en mi primer día de trabajo, me habían advertido las otras enfermeras de el pero creía que querían asustarme, asi que cuando lo encontré robando analgésicos de la enfermería me le enfrente

Gibby: tu enfrentarte a esa máquina de asesinato

Marion: si, creo que cuando llegue aquí no tenía miedo a nadie, me pare frente a él le grite que se fuera y el solo me gruño en el rostro

Gibby: que susto

Marion: si pero no podía retroceder, el miedo me paralizo y lo único que pude hacer fue gritarle largo de nuevo

Gibby: y sirvió?

Marion: él se quedó mirándome unos segundos y después me dijo algo, unas palabras en alemán que no entendí pero salió de la enfermería, ahora siempre que viene y estoy yo al menos toca la puerta, sigue saqueando los analgésicos pero al menos toca la puerta

Gibby: espera, dices que roba analgésicos?

Marion: si, todos los que puede, hace lo mismo cada viernes

Gibby: eso no afecta al tratamiento de su costilla?

Marion: es verdad, mencionaste que tiene costillas rotas, pero que supiera no sigue ningún tratamiento o cirugía

Gibby: así que es eso, nadie sabe que tiene las costillas rotas

Marion: a que te refieres?

Gibby: a que roba analgésicos porque le duele a tal grado que se desmaya del dolor, Marion en donde esta _Virgil? _

Marion: Ruso? Está en la habitación de al lado, tuve que sedarlo porque aun desmayado se retorcía del dolor

Gibby: entonces está completamente dormido

Marion: supongo, le di una dosis como para que durmiera hasta mañana

Gibby: bien entonces, vamos con el

Marion: para qué?

Gibby: si estoy en lo correcto podemos aliviar el constante dolor de _Virgil _en unos minutos y tú puedes prepararlo para cirugía

Marion: pero, yo no tengo tal autorización, es más si un interno necesita algo más que curaciones médicas o primeros auxilios militares se le tiene que trasportar a un hospital en tierra firme

Gibby: pero sabes cirugía militar verdad?

Marion: si es básica para cualquier enfer….. no espera, no estarás insinuando de que yo

Gibby: así es, tú le acomodaras las costillas

Marion: no, olvídalo dijiste que estaban rotas, yo no puedo con eso

Gibby: prepara una pasta para soldarlas

Marion: estás loco? Sabes qué pasaría si me equivoco

Gibby: si, quizás su caja torácica no aguante y sienta dolor toda su vida o podrías hacer su vida más cómoda

Marion: no eso es demasiado, es un gran desafío, no acepto tanta responsabilidad

Gibby: porque?, solo por el simple hecho de que el es un recluso lo dejaras morir?

Marion: no, el problema es matarlo, yo no podría vivir con eso

Gibby: y puedes vivir sabiendo que pudiste aliviar su cuerpo y no lo hiciste?

Marion: no, pero lo que me pides es demasiado para mi

Gibby: porque? Lo estudiaste, lo practicas y aprobaste el examen, eso significa que sabes hacerlo

Marion: si pero no puedo

Gibby: porque?

Marion: simplemente, no soy capas

Gibby: no eres capaz, o ni siquiera quieres intentarlo?

Marion: no soy capaz, **"falle ya una vez"**, contento

Gibby: fallaste?

Marion: si falle, era una cirugía de cadera y me asuste tanto que corte una sección de la espina dorsal que no debía y el paciente se desangro, no murió pero jamás volvió a caminar

Gibby: eso es todo?

Marion: se te hace poca cosa, arruine la vida de ese hombre

Gibby: y por eso los demás que necesitan tu ayuda deben morir porque estas asustada?

Marion: no lo entiendes, yo no puedo curar a la gente, apenas y puedo mantener este trabajo

Gibby: demuéstralo, demuestra lo contrario, si fallas no quedara en tu conciencia, si vez un mal y no actúas caerás en la locura y como tal harás locuras

Marion: sé que no puedo ignorarlo pero y si fallo de nuevo?

Gibby: entonces recuerda en que fallaste después abras aprendido de tu error y jamás lo cometerás de nuevo

Marion: tu no sabes lo que es fallarle a alguien y arruinarle la vida

Gibby: claro que lose, por eso estoy aquí, falle a mis amigos e ignore las señales que me indicaron que todo estaba mal y por eso mi amiga tuvo un accidente, yo ya le falle a alguien y por eso tratare de hacer lo mejor ahora y lo mejor es ayudar a Virgil

Marion: que hay si fallo?

Gibby: no fallaras

Marion: porque estas tan seguro?

Gibby: porque si fueras a fallar ni siquiera estarías aquí, no lo volverías a intentar nunca

Marion y Gibby se prepararon para ayudar a Virgil, limpiaron todo el instrumental y entraron a su cuarto, la dosis de sedantes que Marion le había puesto debería de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que no despertara en toda la cirugía pero por si acaso le administraron un poco mas

Gibby: espera…

Marion: que pasa?

Gibby: mi su costado, esta inflamado, que significa eso?

Marion: ha….. eso significa que….. que

Gibby: concéntrate, lo sabes

Marion: si, sé que lo se dame un segundo…. Cuando las costillas se rompieron alguna debió causar una abertura en la piel y el aire esta circulante entre la herida

Gibby: bien que mas, que se debe de hacer?

Marion: debemos extraer el aire…. Una jeringa, necesitamos eliminar la presión que ejerce antes siquiera de tratar de abrir su cuerpo

Después de conseguir una jeringa Marion se acercó a Virgil pero Gibby le arrebato la jeringa

Marion: que haces?

Gibby: si algo sale mal mi culpa cera, así que todo debe de tener mu huellas, ponte guantes y prepara el instrumental yo sacare el aire

Después de que Gibby tocara todo el instrumental comenzaron con toda la operación, pero cuando Gibby estaba por terminar la extracción de aire Virgil despertó

Virgil había despertado porque el dolor que le provocaba la herida era mas fuerte que los sedantes, al despertarse en medio del dolor, su única respuesta fue tomar a Gibby del cuello

Virgil: tu, de nuevo intentas matarme

Gibby: espera… queremos ayudarte…. Solo queríamos

Virgil: cállate, es hora de que mueras

Marion: ya vasta, ruso, es decir Virgil déjalo en paz, solo te quiere ayudar

Virgil: ha, eres tu pequeña enfermera, no te preocupes después de romperle el cuello me iré

Marion: dije vasta, déjalo en el suelo ahora mismo

Virgil: o que?

Marion se acercó a Virgil y presiono su pecho justo donde Gibby lo había golpeado la última vez

Virgil: no duele, porque no duele?

Marion: porque Gibby te saco el aire que tenías en la herida, ahora solo sientes una pequeña molestia no es así?

Virgil: solo una ligera molestia pero

Marion: suelta lo y yo te hare la cirugía de tu costilla, si sale correctamente todo no sentirás más dolor

Virgil: cirugía? No, no me pondrás a dormir de nuevo

Marion: es necesario, la cirugía demasiado fuerte como para que estés despierto

Virgil: hazlo

Marion: estás loco, puede que te de un paro cardiaco por el dolor, o que no resistas la intensidad de la cirugía

Virgil: lo hare y durante la cirugía si veo que tu intensión es matarme el cuello de este pequeño se romperá en mis manos así que esfuérzate mujer

Y así, Marion comenzó la cirugía, la presión y el miedo la invadían pero había algo diferente a la última vez que había intentado algo así, es como si alguien estuviera con ella diciéndole que hacer y animándola a no rendirse

Sam: vamos niña, sé que puedes hacerlo si eres capaz de soportar una vida en esta prisión sé que tú puedes abrir a este tipo como si fuera una trucha

Marion: puedo, sé que puedo hacerlo

Sam: vamos recuerda, como se debe usar un bisturí, es como si quisieras cortar jamón, se firme y no dañes el hueso

Marion: sin tocar el hueso, como si fuese un jamón

Gibby estaba impresionado, no solo él podía escuchar a Sam, al parecer Marion compartía algo más que su gusto por la comida exótica y así la cirugía trascurrió con los problemas habituales pero nada que Marion no pudiera controlar y después de casi cinco horas Marion termino

Virgil: eso estado?

Marion: si, pero ahora debo ponerte un sedante, sabes que no puedo dejar que salgas de la enfermería sin guardias y los guardias no te dejaran salir si no estás sedado

Virgil: si, si ya se el protocolo

Virgil se recostó en la cama y espero a que Marion regresara con el sedante, antes de que ella lo sedara la tomo del brazo

Virgil: gracias, pequeña enfermera perdón quiero decir señorita Marion y también lo siento amiguito, gracias por la ayuda y creo que te veré en la celda

Gibby: no hay problema

Marion: es hora, debo de sedarte

Y después en aquel lugar solo quedo Gibby y Sam

Sam: sorprendente

Gibby: qué?

Sam: lo lograste

Gibby: enserio? Que logre?

Sam: sobrevivir, ahora Virgil cuidara de ti aquí dentro

Gibby: no lo creo, Marion hiso todo el trabajo

Sam: te llamo amigo y eres el mejor amigo de Marion no creo que te haga nada

Gibby: eso estaría bien, y eso significa que también ya no necesito tu ayuda verdad?

Sam: aun tienes mucho por aprender

Gibby: sin ofender Sam pero todo lo que me has enseñado me ha traído problemas

Sam: eso fue porque lo hacías mal

Gibby: pero al final lo que me ha servido es ser Gibby

Sam: creo que tienes razón aun así necesitas más lecciones

Gibby: no necesito que tú te vayas, cumpliré mi condena y te veré fuera, por así decirlo

Sam: estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

Gibby: claro, necesitas estar con tu cuerpo y yo necesito tranquilidad, tu voz en mi cabeza es demasiado molesta

Sam: así, pues es lo único que tendrás de mi

Gibby: gracias Sam,

Sam: de que?

Gibby: por recordarme que aún tengo que vivir

Sam: no, Gracias a ti por querer vengarte por mi, jamás pensé que tuvieras esas agallas

Gibby: cuando Sam Pockett te atormenta todos los días de escuela aprendes una cosa o dos para defenderte

Sam: eso creo, bueno entonces creo que te veré fuera

Gibby: si, no pude decírtelo ante, pero Sam cuida a todos allí afuera, vigila a Freddie, cuida que Spencer no se mate solo y por favor cuida a mi madre y hermano hasta que salga de aquí

Sam: cuenta con ello

Y después Sam regreso a la ciudad pero estando atenta cuando seria el día de liberación de Gibby

**Dos años más tarde **

Sam corría nuevamente por la prisión, ya que era hora

**En otra parte de la prisión**

Juez: Bien seño Gibson su caso esta nuevamente abierto

Gibby: yo no solicite esto?

Juez: su abogado el señor Daruis convoco al consejo de libertad condicional para su caso y el del señor Virgil

Gibby: vaya, conque Virgil esta atrás de todo esto

Juez: jurado cual es el veredicto de libertad condicional?

Jurado: tomando en cuenta el historial no delictivo, la ayuda prestada al equipo de cirugía, la total rehabilitación de un reo del ala de máxima seguridad y las recomendaciones de la jefa de general de cirugías la cirujana Marion López, **el jurado otorga al señor Gibby Gibson la libertad condicional**

**Tiempo después en el autobús de liberación **

Sam esperaba a Gibby, ya que ninguno de sus amigos había podido asistir, su familia no estaba enterada según sus deseos al ser condenado, Spencer estaba en una misión en Afganistán (más adelante entenderán esto) y Freddie no podía asistir ya que su vida ya no era tan relajada como antes, asi que solo la voz de Sam lo acompañaría de regreso a casa

Gibby: estaba en su celda, guardando las pocas cosas que tenía allí, después no pensó en ir a otro lugar más que a la enfermería para ver a Marion

Marion: así que te iras hoy?

Gibby: eso parece, pero no soy el único

Marion: a no? Quien te acompañara?

Gibby: lo creas o no Virgil

Marion: enserio? No puedo creer que le dieran la condicional

Gibby: tus recomendaciones sirvieron mucho

Marion: me alegro, supongo que esto es el adiós verdad?

Gibby: bueno no si tu no quieres

Marion: Gibby sabes que no puedo funcionar fuera

Gibby: no, dijiste que no podías sola, y no estarás sola estarás con migo

Marion: no, tu tienes una nueva oportunidad y yo no quiero otra

Gibby: vamos, deja que te muestre como es el mundo, Virgil me entrego una cuenta con dos millones para hacer lo que quiera

Marion: lo ves, todos quieren que comiences una nueva vida, no te aferres al pasado, el pasado ya paso y yo con el

Gibby: no, me entrego la cuenta pero la única forma de cobrarla es mostrando un acta de matrimonio ya que la mitad es tuya y la otra mía, es su forma de agradecerte que lo curaras

Marion: eso es cierto? Tu quieres casarte con migo?

Gibby: si, pero hagámoslo de la forma tradicional tengamos nuestra primer cita mañana y si funciona seguiremos, sino seguiremos con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora, que te parece

Marion: haces esto por el dinero?

Gibby: Marion, pasamos dos años de nuestra vida viéndonos por lesiones y enfermedades, esto no tiene nada que ver con el dinero, si para estar con tigo tengo que volver a esta prisión, lo aria

Marion: eso es lo más dulce y perturbarte que alguien me ha dicho jamás

Gibby: y que dices, lo intentamos?

Marion: si, creo que después de estos dos años viéndote a diario llegare a sentirme sola si no te veo

Después los dos tuvieron que despedirse ya que la alarma de entrada del autobús sonaba, era hora para que Gibby y Virgil fueran libres

**En la entrada de autobuses **

Sam seguía esperando a Gibby, se alegro al ver que el autobús llegaba ya que eso significaba que en ese mismo Gibby saldría, al abrirse la puerta del autobús vio como uno a uno bajaban los reos pero uno en especial llamo su atención, un hombre viejo vestido de traje que caminaba lentamente con ayuda de su bastón

Sam estaba intranquilo, sabio que lo había visto antes, un hombre viejo con un traje negro pero no podía distinguir su rostro entre sus pensamientos, periódicamente cerraba los ojos para poder recordar pero no perdía de vista a aquel hombre, fue hasta que el hombre doblo en una esquina sin antes despedirse de Sam…. Eso hizo que una alarma se disparara en la mente de Sam recordaba quien era o al menos a quien representaba

Sam: la muerte, no puede ser la muerte

Sam corrió en dirección hacia ella pero al doblar en la esquina ya era tarde, aquel señor tenia la mano sobre el hombre de Gibby quien se estaba despidiendo de Virgil con un abrazo

Sam detuvo sus pasos cuando escucho el resonar dos tiros en dirección a Gibby, solo podía caminar hacia ellos mientras veía como ambos cuerpos caían al suelo, al llegar solo noto que la camisa de Gibby estaba manchada de sangre a la altura de su corazón

Gibby: estoy muerto?

Sam volteo y Gibby estaba allí o al menos lo que ahora era Gibby

Gibby: estoy muerto, Sam dime estoy muerto?

Sam: puedes verme?

Gibby: si, eso significa que

Sam corrió y abrazo fuertemente a Gibby y mientras lo hacia comenzó a llorar

Sam: perdóname, perdóname, lo siento, perdón, perdón

La muerte llego y se posó frente al cuerpo de Gibby, le toco el hombro y Gibby sintió como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo totalmente

LM: lo siento, es hora de irnos

Sam: no, déjalo en paz, no te lo llevaras

LM: no es tu decisión

Sam: adelante trata de llevártelo y te juro que…

Gibby: SAM, basta

Sam miro a Gibby y vio por primera vez al hombre que era en realidad

Gibby: es en cerio? Ya es mi hora?

LM: si, lo siento

Sam: no, no le hagas caso, puedes quedarte si lo deseas el no puede

Gibby: Sam tranquila, ya es mi hora

Sam: no, no lo es

Gibby: Sam cálmate, tengo que irme, solo mira mi cuerpo no está como el tuyo, tengo el corazón perforado, se acabo

Sam: no digas eso, que hay de Marion, que hay de tu vida nueva que hay de tus amigos

Gibby se quedó en silencio por un instante y después solo tomo a Sam y le dio un beso en la frente, Sam desconcertada, sin poder hacer algo más se aferró a Gibby en un abrazo cada vez más fuerte ya que sabía que cuando lo soltara no lo volvería a ver jamás

Gibby miro a la muerte aceptando el descanso eterno, a Sam le costaba cada vez más y más sentir a Gibby hasta el punto que sus brazos solo la rodeaban a ella misma, al abrir los ojos se encontró sola de nuevo y no pudo evitar llorar

Mientras detrás de ella llegaban los guardias y enfermeras a revisar el cuerpo de Gibby y Virgil pero ya era tarde

**Este capítulo estuvo largo, lo sé**

**pero espero que les haya gustado y una aclaración rápida los siguientes 3 capítulos son en realidad uno solo pero como cada uno tiene un protagonista diferente decidí sepáralo **

**Amanecer (Pam)**

**Tarde (Melanie)**

**Y Noche (Freddie)**

**Nada que ver con crepúsculo o alguna de esas cosas, pero estos subtítulos ayudaran en la cronología de tiempo **

**Prometo ser más constante en actualizar y nada mas**

**Sin más que decir les recuerdo, Soy aliste Winchester y si jamás te mojaste en sábado de gloria no tuviste infancia o agua esos días **

**Pórtense mal **

**Cuídense bien **

**Y vive tu vida como quieres (no como los demás te digan)**


	9. 300 dias de oscuridad

**Hola soy Alister Winchester y te apuesto un chicle masticado (de menta) a que cuando te bañas te mojas **

**300 días de oscuridad Por salvar a mi hija**

**(Un precio muy bajo) **

**A la forma de ver de Pam Pockett **

**Día 1 inmediatamente después de que Freddie se desmayara en la sala de urgencias **

Pam estaba en la terminal de autobuses esperando a Melanie quien regresaría a casa para pasar las vacaciones con su familia, Pam estaba aún mareada del whisky que tomo en la mañana por lo que no escucho el celular las primeras veces, pero esa llamada era inevitable, seguía allí y no pararía hasta ser contestada

Pam: si diga?

Buenas tardes soy el doctor Elis

Pam: doctor? No me diga que Sam mando al hospital a alguien otra vez

Elis: no señora de hecho quiero decirle

Pam: dígale a Sam que le dé el número de su abogado, él se encargara de todo

Elis: no señora Pockett por favor escúcheme

Pam: dígale a Sam que la veré en las celdas, recogeré a su hermana e iremos a pagar su fianza después

Elis: "señora escúcheme, es su hija ella es la que tuvo un accidente y está en estado crítico"

Al escuchar esto Pam sintió un frio recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus fuerzas desaparecieron por completo, estaba al borde del desmayo pero no podía darse ese lujo, su hija la necesitaba ahora más que nunca

**En el hospital**

Pam llego lo más rápido que pudo incluso no espero a Melanie, dentro del hospital corrió a la habitación donde se encontraba Sam, al entrar camino hacia su hija y la miro fijamente por unos pocos instantes

Pam: solo estas durmiendo verdad? No es más que una simple broma ¿cierto?

Freddie (quien estaba en la cama frente a Sam le dijo) Señora Pockett no está dormida, ella está en coma

Pam: "Benson" (al escuchar la voz de Freddie Pam se llenó de rabia) como te atreves a estar en la misma habitación que mi Sam

Pam camino furiosa hacia Freddie con toda la intención de atacarlo

Pam: te la confié, no una sino dos veces, le rompiste el corazón, después cuando pediste su mano me prometiste que la cuidarías y yo te confié a mi pequeña, responde que le hiciste esta vez

Pam estaba frente A Freddie lastimándole la herida que tenía en la pierna (la que se hizo al saltar de la moto)

Freddie: yo no hice nada ….. Todo fue un accidente

Pam: accidente? Te mostrare que los accidentes pasan en ambos sentidos

Pam enterró sus uñas en la herida de Freddie

Marissa: "Deja ….. a …..mi …. hijo" Pamela

Pam: Marissa, ¿Cuánto tiempo de no vernos?

Marissa: no el suficiente cariño, deja a mi hijo no te lo pediré dos veces

Pam: …. A SI Y QUE ME VAZ A HACER?

Marissa: TE DETENDRE COMO SEA

Pam: sí, desde cuando la madre del año hace amenazas baratas

Marissa: ven aquí y demuestra que es una amenaza barata

Pam y Marissa gritaban tan fuerte que llamaron la atención del servicio de seguridad del hospital, quienes llegaron a separar a las dos señoras, después de que cada una fuera llevada al lado de sus primogénitos (Sam es la mayor, la primera en nacer) el doctor Elis se presentó ante ellas

Elis: señoras, por favor este es un hospital no un ring de lucha, Señora Benson le dije hace unas horas de que su hijo pasara la noche aquí pero esta fuera de peligro, vaya a casa a descansar ya vendrá por su hijo por la mañana

Pam: doctor, Que hay de mi hija? Que le pasa a mi Sam

Elis: señora Pockett no le mentiré, su hija está en coma y quizás no despierte nunca…..lo siento

**Día 5 en el apartamento de Spencer **

Pam estaba frente al apartamento de Spencer, ahogada en Whisky y lanzando furiosamente sus gritos

Pam: es tu culpa, mi bebe esta medio muerta por tu culpa, sal de allí y da la cara cobarde….. Vamos deja de comportarte como un niño, ya madura Spencer Shay, deja de jugar con niños y hasta hombre

Los gritos de Pam se escuchaban tan claros para Spencer quien estaba recostado contra la puerta llorando sin poder defenderse de lo que decía Pam ya que en el fondo de su ser, tenia miedo de que fuera realmente su culpa

Pasados unos minutos de constantes gritos y maldiciones la policía llego y retiraron a Pam del lugar pero antes de que eso pasara grito algo para Spencer, un grito que resonaría en su mente y memoria para siempre, siempre jamás

**Pam: escúchame bien, si Sam muere será enteramente tu culpa, tú le diste esa maldita moto, no pensaste en su seguridad y si muere tus manos serán las que estén manchadas de sangre**

**Día 60**

Pam estaba en prisión por haber violado su libertad condicional cuando fue a grítale a Spencer, su condena seria de 90 días

**Sala de visitas**

Melanie: Mama, por favor quiero que te comportes allí dentro, he tratado de sacarte de aquí pero ningún abogado quiere trabajar contigo

Pam: sigue intentando, necesito salir de aquí y…..

Melanie: y que? volverás a la gritarle a Spencer? Vamos mama, tienes que preocuparte por ti y por Sam ahora mas que nunca ella te necesita

**Día 100**

Elis: señora Pockett, ya le he dicho que su hija esta en coma, no hay tratamiento para eso, solo el tiempo puede decir si despertara o no

**Día 130**

Pam: es un hecho? Me promete que con este tratamiento mi hija mejorara?

Señora, el tratamiento es experimental, pero es la mejor opción que hay para su hija

Pam: prométame que hará todo lo posible para que esto funciones

Lo hare, ahora firme aquí por favor y el abogado terminara el papeleo después 

Melanie: mama no firmes, no tenemos idea de que es lo que aran con tu firma

Pam: ya tome mi decisión, tu hermana tendrá el tratamiento cueste lo que cueste

Melanie: te costara tu casa, si firmas no te quedara nada, mama pieza bien lo que estas haciendo

**Día 200**

Doctor Elis: Samantha no esta respondiendo al tratamiento de reactivación neuronal señora Pockett, es intis seguir con el mi sugerencia es que lo cancele

Pam: No, usted mismo lo dijo, la presión craneal disminuyo y su cerebro se normalizó, puede despertar en cualquier momento

Elis: o puede que siga así hasta que su cuerpo muera, Señora Pockett, no quiero ofenderla al decir esto pero, la timaron ese tratamiento que Sam reside no son mas que morfinas y des inflamatorios, le están robando

Pam: puede decirme con seguridad de que ese tratamiento no esta ayudando a mi hija?

Elis:….. no puedo señora, pero lleva casi un año con el y no hay avance

Pam: pero no esta seguro de que funcione o falle

Elis: no puedo afirmar o negar

Pam: entonces siga con el tratamiento

**Día 254**

Pam se encontraba en su auto, ya no tenía casa y era demasiado orgullosa para vivir en el departamento de Melanie, estaba llorando, en sus manos sostenía un sobre que tenía en letras rojas **SEGURO MÉDICO VENCIDO **

**Día 270**

Señora entiende los riesgos verdad

Pam: si me los has dicho cada día desde hace ya dos semanas

Por eso, entiende el riesgo que corre por hacer esto constantemente

Pam: estoy aquí hazlo ahora y esta vez será el doble que la última vez

Bien, siéntese extienda el brazo y….

Pam: si, si se me el procedimiento niño ve por mi dinero

Bien serán 2 litros o lo que pueda aguantar, traeré mil dólares, pero de verdad señora esto es peligroso

**Día 293**

Pam: a que se refiere con, es la única salida?

Doctor Elis: me refiero a que ya no hay más que pueda hacer por ella

Pam: siga el tratamiento

Elis: entiéndalo, la compañía que suministraba ese tratamiento está en quiebra por fraude, no existe tal tratamiento

Pam: Pues haga algo, el dinero no es problema

Elis: Señora Pockett, se acabó su seguro médico expira justamente en una semana después de eso no creo que pueda solventar los gastos médicos que necesita su hija

Pam: yo me preocupare del dinero, usted encargase de que mi hija este bien

Elis: no sea egoísta, su hija no está mejorando, y si su subconsciente esta activo puedo asegurarle que siente dolor, el que este en coma y no la escuche gritar o llorar no quiere decir que no sienta nada

**Día 294**

Pam: fueron casi dos litros de sangre, así que me debes mil dorares

Le daré dos mil

Pam: porque?

Mi supervisor dijo que ya no puede hacer tratos con usted

Pam: pero mi sangre es universal, muy rara

Así es pero usted ha venido por casi medio año a vender sangre

Pam: si y?

Está a punto de sufrir una anemia severa y mi jefe no puede permitir que usted done sangre en esas condiciones

Pam: vamos chico, mi sangre es buena y valiosa tu lo sabes

No insista por favor

Pam: vamos chico esta es mi única forma de obtener dinero extra

No, y por favor no vuelva

**Día 295**

Pam: no… no y no

Elis: es lo correcto

Pam: ya dije que no

Elis: es lo más humano he indoloro

Pam: y lo mejor para usted y su hospital verdad?** NO DOCTOR NO VOY A DESCONECTAR A MI HIJA **

**Día 296 **

Melanie: no tienes que irte de la ciudad mama

Pam: si, si tengo que hacerlo

Melanie: no, mama escucha al doctor, Sam está sufriendo 

Pam: y que sin más tengo que dejar que muera? Tu y ella son lo único que tengo en la vida, moriría antes de dejar que mi bebe muriera por mi ineptitud

Melanie: no es así, libérate Sam lo hubiera querido así

Pam: no, tu no conoces a Sam quizás te parezcas a ella pero no eres ella y jamás la entenderás como yo

**Día 297**

Pam: largo de aquí Benson,

Freddie: por favor, quiero ayudar

Pam: ya ayudaste lo suficiente, Sam no despertara y todo es gracias a ti y a Spencer

Freddie: sé que tiene problemas de dinero, yo me are cargo de Sam

Pam: Sobre mi cadáver

Freddie: por favor no quiero que Sam siga sufriendo

Pam: no lo hará, ya tome mi decisión

**Día 298**

Elis: es la decisión correcta

Pam: no lo es, pero no hay mas que se pueda hacer ¿verdad?

Elis: cuando quiere que se lleve a cabo esta decisión?

Pam: mañana mismo

**Día 299**

Pam llego desde muy temprano al hospital y para el último día de Sam tenía preparada una sorpresa, comenzó convirtiendo su cuarto en un bufet libre, donde no podía faltar el pollo frito, las costillas, grasitos y por supuesto el helado preferido de Sam

Para esta ocasión tan especial Pam vistió a su hija con el atuendo que ella solía llevar de joven, falda lisa negra, una playera de tirantes igual negra y la posesión más querida de Pam su cazadora de piel con la insignia de los ángeles del infierno, la banda a la que pertenecía Pam de joven… y para darle un toque especial una boina de cuero y sus guantes de piel. Ahora estaba completa al menos en cuerpo, Pam hablo con ella, rio con ella y lloro con ella mientras la hora inevitable se acercaba más y más por fin el reloj marco las doce en punto y Pam no pudo evitar llorar sin poder siquiera controlarse

**Día 300**

Doce con uno, de la memoria exacta de Pam

Mi corazón igual que mis lágrimas no podían pararse, sabía que esto tendría que llegar pero no es justo ninguna madre tendría que vivir más que su hija

Caminaba hacia la máquina de oxigenación, lo que mantenía a Sam en este mundo estaba apunto de desaparecer, cada paso era un recuerdo una aguja en mi corazón, un recordatorio de lo mala madre que fui para ella

1 jamás la defendí contra Raymond

2 la culpe por la muerte de Raymond

3 la abandone junto a su hermana en un parque para irme a beber y olvidar

4 nunca la apoye en sus estudios

5 jamás preste atención a sus problemas

6 la primera vez que la arrestaron la deje encerrada 3 días para que aprendiera su lección mientras yo bebía whisky

7 jamás le dije que la quería

8 siempre la menosprecie y la compare con su hermana

9 le di una vida de sufrimiento y carencias

10 jamás preste atención a sus sentimientos

11 deje que se hundiera en la depresión al perder a su mejor amiga

12 y ahora no pude cuidar ni un simple años de ella y morirá por mi culpa

Estaba frente a la máquina, mi dedo sobre el botón de apagado, no podía mas ya era hora

Y así sin más rodeos lo presione

**Le volví a fallar y ahora nada podrá borrar lo que hice**

**Doctor Elis: hora de la muerte doce con seis minutos**

**Continuara **


End file.
